The Secrets of Salazar Slytherin
by Trilonias
Summary: The chamber held more than a basilisk but in his hubris, Riddle never found it. Salazar's contigency plan in place, Harry and Ginny will have to face Slytherin's secrets, meddlesome adults, vying factions and ancient artefacts. Good thing they got help...
1. A Beginning

Darkness. It was no stranger to the dark. For a long time it had been dark… but there was that one brief almost glorious period – or it would have been, if its partner in the dark hadn't hogged the light, got to _him_ first. And then the glorious moment was gone, as if it was never meant to be. More time passed, but it couldn't keep track in this darkness.

It waited for so long.

Finally, another light! A _girl_ this time. No, something was off, wrong. Possession? It could work with this… and then _she_ was gone, calling for the _other_.

Less time passed. And the _girl_ came again. Too fast, _she_ was gone. Twice more this happened. It almost lost hope, the waiting time kept getting smaller.

Except this time. But still, it had waited far longer than this before. And indeed, _she_ came back, lingered a bit more… but not long enough. Almost, so close! It moved to a better position to wait. At last! The _girl_ came again! Now, it could work with this…

No! _He_ was back! How? _He_must've broken the rules. Well, it was too late to stop the process now. It could only hope that _she_ wouldn't die. It decided that the next person to come would be processed as well. That way, it knew, it could continue what it was meant to do. Hopefully.

Its hopes were rewarded! Another one! A _boy_ even! This could be to its advantage. No! The _other_ was called! It couldn't let it end like this! It must wait and see who would emerge victorious, for even it could see the fight coming.

But wait! Something else has come. What was it? A creature it never seen before. A creature of the light! It may help the _boy _fight against the _other_. And there it was. The _other_. Was oblivion all that awaited it? No, the creature had already blinded the _other_! Where'd that sword come from? It knew fear then. Would it be unable to fulfill its purpose?

Yes, the _other_ was dead! Joy! But the _boy_ was dying too. It almost growled in frustration. So close! Was the creature… crying? It made no sense! Unless… a cure! The creature saved the _boy_! Made _him_ mad. And something else… ah! Proof that one of the rules had been broken! And the _boy_ destroyed the rule-breaker, destroyed _him_! And the _girl_ awakens! Perfect! And the creature even left, gone out of sight.

It struck.

* * *

As Ginny lay sobbing in Harry's arms, a shadow slithered up to them unnoticed. Harry was quick to reassure Ginny, and just as she looked up to him and with words waiting to be released from his open mouth, the shadow struck. Harry felt a prick on his left hand before his world, his scar erupted in pain. He dimly heard Ginny calling out his name before she too felt a prick in her hand and she felt pain like she never known it before.

An eternity seemed to have passed before the pain was gone. Harry felt… better, lighter somehow, as if a burden was lifted – or shared. Ginny didn't exactly feel any different, but she couldn't tell. Harry wasn't sure how he knew this, but he did. He smiled at her, encouraging her. Hopefully, Harry thought, she'll be okay. Ginny just shook her head. And Fawkes, the beautiful bird flew back in, trilling worriedly.

Wordlessly, they picked themselves up, Harry stooping to make sure he grabbed everything. Then, with Fawkes crooning the whole while, the two began to walk out of the chamber. Putting the diary into his robes along with the hat, he grabbed Ginny's hand, feeling better about that. Something felt off, but he wasn't sure what it was. Glancing again at Ginny's red hair, puffy brown eyes from crying and her scar that was almost hidden behind her bangs, Harry couldn't help but shake off the feeling.

After all, for the first time in his life, he felt that nothing was wrong. What could possibly be amiss?

* * *

It nestled itself snugly against the warmth, blood flowing freely. Its life was fading, but it had served its purpose. It knew its children would live and fulfill their place. Too bad the two it had accorded its offspring didn't get much of a choice in these things, but it had its orders. Soon it would become nothing but memories and ashes. It would leave its children to inform the two of their new status.

Though from what it gathered, the _girl_ would probably like _her_ new status; the _boy_, however, may need some time to come to terms with it.

* * *

As soon as they passed the threshold, the doors hissed shut. Harry knew something important was imparted, but he couldn't really hear what the doors said due to Fawkes trilling and Ginny's sniffling. Nothing mattered at the moment but making sure Ginny was alright.

Soon enough, they could hear the scrapping of rock against rock. Ron would be able to help them. Harry called out to him when he felt they were close enough.

"Ron! Ginny's OK! I got her!"

"Oh thank Merlin! I think I made a hole big enough for you guys to get through too!" Ron's voice floated over them as they rounded another bend and came into view of the rockslide, a gap in it showing Ron's freckled face.

"Woah, where'd the bird come from?"

* * *

At the ministry, a book lay open, with a quill charmed to write in it. It was unfortunate that as soon as the quill began writing, no one noticed. In fact, an argument was getting just a bit rowdy, and jostled the book. When the employee noticed, he tried to hide the fact that he accidently blotted out most everything. The employee quickly changed the page to hide the completed – if blotched – entry. The employee was lucky – the event was quickly forgotten.

* * *

As Harry, Ron and Ginny entered Professor McGonagall's office, they were greeted with a scream.

"Ginny!"

Evidently, Ginny's and Ron's parents were both there. Molly Weasley, her plump figure a bit thinner than he remembered, and Arthur Weasley, with his glasses askew, rushed to hug those they cared for in the group. As Harry looked around (while being crushed by an overenthusiastic Mrs. Weasley), he noticed Professor McGonagall standing next to Professor Dumbledore, both looking quite shocked, though the Headmaster covered it up quite quickly.

Enquiries into their adventure gave way to explanations and much relief.

* * *

Deep within the ministry, in an area devoid of anyone living, there existed another book, and this one too, had a quill. It bent to write something, but no ink poured forth, as if the strength of the event wasn't strong enough. Yet the quill did not stop till it deemed the entry finished; once done, it automatically moved to the next empty space.

When an Unspeakable came to check the book later, the Unspeakable would be baffled by the blank space.

As Dumbledore listened to Harry went over his tale, he took the time to study the young preteen. He thought something had changed, and looking closer, he realized what. Harry's scar was no longer green… or even as visible as it use to be, not including the bangs Harry used to hide that scar. He also took note of the unusual ring on Harry's hand, something Harry's story was not covering, and that no one else has noticed.

Turning his attention to Ginny, he was shocked – though his face betrayed nothing to the others – to see she had a similar ring, on the same hand. If he didn't know any better, and he wasn't sure if he did, they could be wedding rings. With a quick check of her forehead, Dumbledore nearly lost his composure. It seemed that young Ginevra now sported the exact same lightning bolt shaped scar on her forehead as well!

It seemed no one else noticed, and with the youngest Weasley's long hair, they probably won't anytime soon. Obviously, something really significant had happened in the chamber… but what? Something told him the two in front of him wouldn't know either. And what about the prophecy? This bore looking into…

* * *

Deep in the bowels of Gringotts, three goblins stared incredulously at another piece of parchment. They had stared at it for a while now, and having done some calculations, had a heated discussion before falling silent. When at last one goblin just grunted and left, the shortest turned to the only one left, before stating, quite simply, "Apparently, nothing is impossible if you're Harry Potter."

* * *

The altercation with Lucius Malfoy left a bad taste in Harry's mouth, but since it got Dobby free, it was worth it. Though he felt oddly empty again, he shrugged it off as part of the ordeal he had just been through. However, the feast he was now attending was great, especially once Hermione, in all her bushy haired glory was revived and exclaiming how he had solved it. Though Justin's apology helped a lot too.

However, Harry had that nagging feeling that something important that wasn't addressed had happened as well; though for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what. Instead, he played with the ring on his left hand, letting the smooth metal coils soothe him.

Hermione was the only one to notice.


	2. Transitions

On the train ride home, Hermione Granger quickly casted some spells at the doors to ensure privacy. Ron Weasley looked on in bemusement as Harry Potter frowned. It seemed like Hermione was going to ask about the chambers, something Harry wasn't looking forward to repeating. He hoped Ron was up to remembering what he told them in Professor Minerva McGonagall's office. But when Hermione turned around and started grilling, it wasn't anything he was expecting.

"Harry, where did you get that ring?"

Both Ron and Harry gave a start. Ron looked curiously at Harry's hands, almost spotting said object at the same time as Harry. Harry could only blink owlishly at the ring.

"I, uh, don't know. I don't remember…" Harry frowned thoughtfully before continuing, "I think I always had it..."

As Harry trailed off, Hermione and Ron both grimaced. Then Ron blinked as he remembered something.

"Hey, I remember seeing that when we left the chamber! Except I saw it on Ginny's hand. Why did you take her ring, mate?"

The other two blinked, and started talking at the same time.

"Wait, Ginny never had that ring before-"

"I didn't take it from her!"

Harry scowled as Hermione broke off. Something wasn't adding up.

"Harry," Hermione questioned, "Did you have that ring before you went down to the chambers?"

Harry thought hard for a moment.

"I don't think so, but I think I would've remembered putting on a ring down there."

"Harry, mate, I don't think you did. Hermione, I doubt Harry had a ring put on him without his knowing it. I mean, it's not like it's a wedding ring or anything, right?"

"I suppose so," Hermione said thoughtfully.

No more was said on the subject, and Hermione took down the charms.

* * *

Ginny sat with her twin brothers, staring out the window quietly. Her brothers, Fred and George Weasley, were chatting with their friend Lee Jordan, letting their sister have her moment. They kept an eye on her, and while both noticed the ring on her finger, they knew not to ask about it. Every so often she would absent-mindedly twist it, but not once did she otherwise acknowledge the thing. The ring was proving to be a mystery, and they were eager to solve this one. But they couldn't let others know about till they found out, and while Lee was a good friend, this wasn't something that they felt should be waved about so carelessly. After all, they missed the signs the first time around; they weren't going to do that again. For Ginny, the ride home was a quiet affair.

* * *

As soon as they got off the train, they went to look for their family. The Weasley family was first, and both Ron and Hermione both discretely looked at Ginny's hand. Only the twins noticed them looking, and they in turn looked at Harry – whom they noted was distracted by a Molly Weasley hug. That hug did allow them to see that Harry also had a ring on his hand, and when they looked back at Hermione and Ron, the four shared raised eyebrows. They knew they were going to look into this, but for now they would keep quiet.

Harry had given out his telephone number to them before he and Hermione left into the muggle world to collect their parents and guardians. Harry figured he had a long summer to endure, and hoped that he could make it through. After all, he was still underage, wasn't he?

* * *

Bill Weasley was confused. He had received a summons, but it wasn't exactly a high priority one. In fact, it was only recently that both he and the goblin he was to meet had any time available. He was glad to be out of the sun's rays, but still, the goblins' decorations of their office in Egypt left much to be desired. As he sat himself comfortably, a goblin of middling age and rank entered the room. Like most goblins, he wasn't pleasant to look at, and this one in particular had a nasty growth on the end of nose.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley, glad you could make it," the goblin was quick to sneer. A surprisingly pleasant exchange for a goblin, especially since he worked for them.

"Yes, well, I'm a bit confused for the reasons, but I am honored for the meeting," Bill was quick to reply.

"Ah, yes, I'm Burgnor. Are you, by chance, related to one Ginevra Molly Weasley?"

"Yes, she's my sister," Bill blinked. Of all things to be summoned for, his sister was not on his mental list. He opened his mouth to speak further when the goblin grinned and started speaking himself.

"Oh, splendid! We just had to make sure, you know, before we send out the letters. Nothing of priority, but you can never be too careful. Besides, due to the unusual circumstances, we had to make sure nothing was faulty. May I offer you congratulations to your sister?"

Bill was reeling. Goblins were never like this! His earring brushed his neck as he shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Excuse me, but congratulations? What?"

"Now, none of that Mr. Weasley! I'm sure she'll be the one to tell you the news. Not my place to tell, not at all. We can finish with the letters now, everything else is already taken care of. Have a good day!"

And with that, Burgnor left the room. Bill was left gaping with many questions and no answers.

* * *

When Ginny got home, she went straight up to her room and just collapsed on her bed, fast asleep. Ron, George and Fred all watched her go, before they too, headed up – after making sure all their trunks were put away of course. Percy Weasley left for his room as Mrs. Weasley went to the kitchen to start dinner. Mr. Weasley was still at work, and wouldn't be home till dinner.

When the three brothers were all gathered in Ron's room, they all shared a moment of silence before settling themselves.

"I'm sure you're curious to know about the rings too, right?" Ron was the first to break the silence, eyeing his twin brothers warily.

"Of course!"

"How could it escape our notice?"

"But I guess this means you don't know?"

The twins shook their identical red-haired heads as they took turns talking, just one more thing that made identifying which was which that much harder.

"Yeah. Me and Hermione figured that something happened while they were out of my sight in the chamber, but we aren't sure what. We don't think they know either." Ron narrowed his eyes at the twins.

The twins shared a look before turning back to their brother, surprise in their voices.

"You mean our dear sweet sister and Harry Potter have no idea?"

"They could be married for all we know!"

"How can one miss such a thing?"

The discussion went along till dinner, but nothing else could be discerned. It was agreed that they and Hermione would be keeping their eyes and ears open.

* * *

Harry was very glad he wasn't shut up in his room. It has only been a week so far, and already he could tell that the summer was going to be a long one. He had to sneak about to get his homework done and Ron's call earlier in the day had been a disaster. The Dursleys, whom he was related to (not that any of them liked that fact), had made it clear he was unwelcomed in their home, yet there he had stayed for most of his life. He had let Hedwig, his snowy white owl, out for the night, so he was quite unprepared to see one winging in through his window after just getting ready for another late night session with his homework.

This owl was a magnificent brown, and very regal in its bearing. It landed on the window sill, and held up one leg, on which a very official looking letter was tied. Once Harry had untied the letter, the owl hooted once and left, leaving Harry to stare after it and the letter in his hands.

The letter proclaimed itself to be from Gringotts, but Harry couldn't recall the seal they had used, and there wasn't much of one besides the fancy looking G on the letter. Once he opened it and started reading it, he couldn't help but gasp and become very wide eyed. Shock coursed through him like an electric current and all thoughts of homework left him.

Slowly, he reread the letter:

_To Harry J. Potter:_

_It has recently come to our attention that you are married, and thus due to ancient law, are now Of Age and emancipated. We wish to congratulate you and your wife on your nuptials. Your trust fund has been re-absorbed into your main vault and all that it would entail. When you and your wife, Ginevra M. Potter (nee Weasley), are next available, we would like to revitalize the security in place on your vault. As one of the Ancient and Most Noble houses, your holdings and estates have been managed by Gornuk, most esteemed of Goblins. Just inquire for him and he shall do all that is necessary for you and your wife's finances. Thank you for using Gringotts._

_Sincerely,_

_Ragnok_

_Head of Gringotts_

Harry, with a blank look in his green eyes, folded up the letter and carefully put it with his homework. He then took everything back to his trunk, and after making sure everything was safe and sound, went back to bed.

Sleep was a long time coming.

* * *

Arthur Weasley was an easy-going man, and once he found out he had won a significant amount of gold, planned for a trip to Egypt with the whole family. The details he left to his wife, Molly. She had everything ready and packed and had shooed Ron off to call Harry to let them know they would be gone. Arthur was delighted to help Ron use a 'fellytone,' giving Ron all sorts of encouragement, even after Vernon Dursley's outburst over the piece.

After the disastrous phone call made by Ron, the family had packed up and left, leaving an owl hooting balefully at just missing its intended recipient. This owl gave one more annoyed hoot before once more taking flight, knowing that the undelivered letter would find another goblins would make sure of it.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was quietly pacing his office, deep in thought. Although he had sent Harry back to his relatives to renew the blood wards, it was clear that something was wrong. The wards weren't renewing. Though it had only been a week since Harry had arrived, Dumbledore thought that something significant had happened in the chamber causing this weakening. But he had to be sure, and so there was nothing left to it but to leave Harry where he was. At least the wards hadn't lost too much power, but if the wards won't strengthen, then what will happen when he comes back to Hogwarts?

How was this possible? And that diary… Dumbledore wished he could've studied it better. His theories on Voldemort's survival seemed more and more likely. He only hope that Harry would be up to the task when the time came. And in the end, he hoped for forgiveness, for what he had to do, what he already done.

* * *

A/N(Author's Note): Not much to note except a not-really need disclaimer (I would hope not anyways. This is obviously fanfiction, and thus nothing is mine nor is it something to be earning off of.) and a bunch of ideas that I got from reading on this site for quite some time. If an idea seems familiar to you, that's probably because it is. Sorry if I can't rightly attribute everything to their rightful owners, but I keep horrible track of everything, including my own age.

I am rather new to this whole writing thing, so I have started this and another story to help me work out how very far I still need to go before I can work out anything original that I would like to someday publish. Likelyhood of that happening is low. I already have an idea of where I wanna go, but getting there now... that's half the fun! Just don't expect daily or even weekly updates. I will write as it comes, and this came rather early. I hope to do this story justice, but there's no guarantee. Thank you for your patience and understanding.


	3. Questions

A/N: Oooh, I see someone caught a mistake I made... either that, or I just didn't give a hoot.

* * *

The letter came a few days later as Bill was showing his family one of the tombs hidden in a pyramid. The twins were busy trying to get Percy locked into another chamber, while Ron and their father was busy looking at all the relics (albeit for different reasons), Molly tutting Bill's choice of hairstyle, clothing and earring and Ginny was left to stew from being barred access to certain areas. A goblin nearby straightened when he spotted the bird winging in, catching Ginny's eye.

The bird flew straight to her, something highly unusual. Everyone subconsciously registered it, but otherwise ignored it. They thought a friend may have finally written her. The goblin and Ginny knew better. Ginny because she knew she had no friends that would write to her, and the goblin just recognized the bird.

The strangely majestic bird came to a landing and imperiously stuck it's leg out, expecting instant compliance. When Ginny stared at it for a moment too long, it hooted and shook its leg at her, bringing her out of her stupor. Once the letter was delivered, the owl hooted once more before taking flight, its job done.

Ginny took the letter, and after looking at her name – something nagged at her about that, but it felt _so_ right – she proceeded to open and read said letter. Her mind couldn't seem to grasp the significance of it, but it was important.

The goblin and the rest of the Weasleys were shocked when Ginny suddenly let out an incomprehensible shriek and fainted. Bill and Mrs. Weasley were the first to reach her, and it was Bill who recognized the letter was from Gringotts; something clicked in his mind, and he picked up the letter to read.

Evidently the expression on his face worried the others, as it was Mrs. Weasley's quiet voice, trembling with fear and trepidation that was heard quite clearly in the chambers.

"Bill, what does it say? What's wrong?"

Bill could only hand the letter over, his eyes resting on the goblin nearby, who just stared right back. Mr. Weasley placed a comforting hand on his wife's shoulders.

"Dear?" He queried. "Wha-"

"MARRIED?"

Mrs. Weasley's shriek left no doubt as to what the problem was.

* * *

When Ginny came to, it was back in the hotel that she and her family were staying at. The white ceiling and unfamiliar blankets was testament to that. She could hear a heated discussion nearby, but the words were unintelligible to her. She couldn't recall how she came to be here, when she last remembered being in a tomb. A tomb when an owl came with… a… letter…

All of a sudden, crystal clear clarity had her bolting upright in bed, looking wildly around. An ordinary hotel room met her vision, the letter no where in sight. The voices were more audible, but she still couldn't make out anything.

Deciding that she obviously wasn't going to get answers by staying here, she opened the door to world war 3 – or at least, that was what it felt like.

"Then you go tell them that they have it wrong!"

"Mum, they have their own ways of telling these things, I keep telling you!"

"Molly, dear, the ministry –"

"Don't you dear me, Arthur! The ministry be hanged!"

"Mum!"

Ginny blinked at the group. Ron, Percy and the twins were keeping quiet, off to the side watching as her mum raved and ranted, her dad trying to play peacemaker and Bill defending… defending what?

Then she saw her letter on the middle of the table, where everyone was centered. Reaching out and quickly seizing the letter before anyone could react, she reread the thing. Her actions at least got everyone to notice and stop to look at her.

_To Ginevra M. Potter (nee Weasley):_

_It has recently come to our attention that you are married, and thus due to ancient law, are now Of Age and emancipated. We wish to congratulate you and your husband on your nuptials. When you and your husband. Harry J. Potter, are next available, we would like to enter you into the security in place on your vault. As you are now of the Ancient and Most Noble house of Potter, all holdings and estates are now shared with you and your husband. Just request for Gornuk, most esteemed of Goblins and manager for your finances. Thank you for using Gringotts._

_Sincerely,_

_Ragnok_

_Head of Gringotts_

When Ginny looked up again, it was to her entire family staring at her. She gulped. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Harry's mind kept drifting over the implications and out-right statements of his Gringotts letter as he laid in bed, trying to go to sleep. He was married! It was a terrifying thought. One thing kept it in perspective. One question, really – How? He nervously twisted the ring on his finger absent-mindedly.

An itching sensation was beginning to make itself known; Harry rather thought the whole thing impossible, but something in his gut was saying otherwise. Thoughts kept chasing around his head – like who married him and – he almost choked on the name – Ginny! Were there any witnesses? How did the goblins find out? And why were they the only ones to notice – or at least told him that they noticed. There was something fishy going on there…

He figured he would have to go and meet the goblins when he next went to Diagon Alley… _and with Ginny too_, he belatedly thought. Harry wasn't sure what to think of Ginny. All she was to him was Ron's little sister.

Harry drifted off again, knowing he just had to wait for answers now. He frowned as one last thought went through his sleepy state of mind.

_What about our wedding rings?_

_

* * *

_

"She's too young, I won't have it!"

Mrs. Weasley was the first to break the silence, her voice carrying the weight of authority. Mr. Weasley grimaced, concern and worry etched into his face. The dam had broken once more.

"Molly dear, I'm sure it was just a mistake-"

"Dad, the goblins don't make mistakes like this!"

"This is highly improper!"

"Way to go sis!"

"That's the way to bag your hero~!"

"How?"

And just like that, the words stopped. As each family member had their say, it was Ron's simple question that brought everyone up short. Ginny flushed, hiding behind her fiery hair. It was all almost too much, on top of having been through such an ordeal in her first year, it seemed like she would be going through one in her next as well. And there was that itching feeling again.

It was at this point her father took hold of the conversation.

"Bill, I would appreciate it if you would check with the goblins and see how they got this information and if they can shed any more light upon it. Once we're back, Molly can check with Dumbledore while I make discrete inquiries at the ministry. The rest of you, not a word to anyone else. I know that this is big, but it seems like the news have not caught wind of this yet, and I'm sure both Ginny and Harry would appreciate that it'd be kept that way. Now, we shall try to enjoy the rest of our vacation and get some rest. I appreciate everyone's concern. Ginny, I'm sure everything will sort itself out just fine, ok?"

All throughout his speech Mr. Weasley glanced at each of the Weasleys in turn, ending with Ginny and a reassuring smile. Mrs. Weasley just harrumphed when he finally ended it, leaving no doubt that the meeting was over. As Ginny's brothers left the room, Mr. Weasley went to Ginny and took a hold of her hands to help reinforce his reassurances. Mrs. Weasley was about to leave herself when Mr. Weasley gave a startled 'what's this?'

He had found the ring.

* * *

Cornelius Fudge was not a very intimidating minister of magic, especially with his green bowler hat. He was easily bribed and tended to think rather highly of himself. It was for this reason he tended to surround himself with Aurors, even as he told himself otherwise. For even visiting the wizarding prison Azkaban, a supposedly safe place for people like him to visit, he kept the guards. Especially for one particular prisoner, who as far as anyone knew, had kept his wits about him, even after nearly twelve years of being around the dementors, foul creatures that sucked anything remotely happy out of their surroundings and victims.

All the same, the minister could not help but feel nervous around Sirius Black, right-hand man of You-Know-Who himself!

"Got today's newspaper, eh Cornelius?"

* * *

Professor Minerva McGonagall felt that it was her duty as deputy headmistress to go over the names of the students both currently enrolled and the first years who were going to be enrolled, making sure that everything was in its proper place. The enchanted quills that wrote these things out could only do so much, and as she read off each name to it, the quills would quickly write off the letters and everything else needed for the students, including the address on an envelope. She had missed it when the headmaster did it two years ago, and had her own suspicions on why the headmaster did that, but that was neither here nor there.

And as she read off 'Potter, Ginevra,' she realized that something was wrong. It was only when it dawned on her that she hadn't read off a 'Weasley, Ginevra' that something was clarified in her mind. It was really lucky for the other students that the professor had such discipline to finish her job, as they would never have gotten their letters once she got up and left the room to hunt for a certain headmaster. After all, the magically updated master list never lied about anyone's name.

Now to find out _why_ her student's name had been changed; And Merlin help Albus Dumbledore if he didn't give her a satisfactory answer.

* * *

Hermione Granger had found it odd that both Harry and Ginny sported rings when before her petrification, they had not. And if Ron and the twins were anything to go by, they hadn't acquired them till after the chamber incident, unless… mind whirling with the possibilities, Hermione had convinced her parents for a trip to Daigon Alley so she could get some books. But out of everything she has read, the only thing that came close was the entry she had found on life debts. This didn't strike her as what did happen, yet it did reveal to her a couple of leads, including one on bonds.

But nothing came of it. It was frustrating, and what made it more so was her parents' diversionary vacation to France and her friends silence over the holidays, though they did have good reasons; Ron was out of the country and Harry had… issues with his family. She worried about Harry's summer stay, it didn't sound like good from what little she could gleam, but Harry always avoided talking about it, and she didn't want to push too far.

In fact, the ring's design also proved elusive. It was – as she remembered it, having committed the sight to memory for this very reason – helix shaped in its design, almost like two snakes wrapping around each other and his finger. The scale like patterning in a green-almost-black mixed with gold coloration made the rings look slightly alive somehow, almost as if the ring just needed an excuse to become something more. It was a bit creepy actually, and could pass as a wedding band at a distance, even if the ring did remind her mating snakes.

She almost snorted to herself. She had been researching it from the wrong angle! After all this time researching the ring and bonds, when she should've started with Salazar Slytherin. And maybe if she could convince Harry to let her into the chamber itself to find clues, she could find out if something happened there that he either had not been aware of or his and Ginny's mind been wiped or something even more sinister had happened.

She hoped she could find enough material on the most secretive of the founders; it didn't help that most things on him had been destroyed as well, since he had left the school under bad blood.

Maybe she could find some books here in France?

* * *

Somewhere, deep in a forest in Albania, something stirred. Evil tainted the area, and most creatures avoided the area if they could help it. Something was amiss, and the presence that was tainting the area knew. But first, more strength was required.

A large snake slithered nearby, sent to hunt by its master for more sustenance. Maybe it could find another human willing to help resurrect its master?

A hiss, then silence as Lord Voldemort slumbered once more.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I have no Betas or anything like that. So everything wrong or right with this story falls on my shoulders alone. Also, bad puns about my mistakes should be taken as you will. And all other comments will be addressed... eventually. Try not to get ahead of me in the plot! Thank you all to your wonderful reviews.


	4. Nerves

Dumbledore had known only a few times of being frightened. One of the worst times was right before and after his sister had died. Nothing was ever the same since. Another was when he heard Sybill Trelawny's prediction – that night lent credence about Voldemort's statements about cheating death. And now, his dear, sweet deputy headmistress had gathered the heads of houses and in full of righteous rage, had cornered him in his office. He looked as calm as ever, of course, but inside he was full of dread and worry. What could have set her off like this? Even the other professors looked unsure of her anger.

"Just when were you going to tell us about Harry and Ginevra-"

As McGonagall took a dangerous pause to collect herself, Dumbledore could feel himself relaxing. After all, what could she possibly be worried about? Harry was safe, as was Ginevra, if both shaken from the ordeals they had in the chambers almost 2 months gone now. It seemed the other professors were also going to relax. Still, why bring it up now?

"-Potter?"

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster, Supreme Mugwump and other various titles felt something lurch in his stomach. Surely she couldn't mean _that_! It was ridiculous! It was ludicrous! It was – then a flash of memory, something he had been studying intensely in his penseive whenever he got the chance, came. A feeling of horrible dread washed over him, even as the other professors started.

"Surely you mean Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley, Minerva?" Professor Severus Snape drawled, saying the names as if they were insults. He was the first to compose himself, his dark eyes giving away nothing, his pale complexion standing out from his black robes. He represented the house of Slytherin well, Dumbledore inanely thought.

"No, I meant Harry Potter and Ginevra _Potter_," Minerva snapped back. "Unless you wish to tell me that Hogwarts herself is making the same mistake?"

It was all Dumbledore could do to keep his face in his neutral mask. He would have to check certain records – _later_. For first he had to do damage control.

Something he knew would take awhile, if the rapidly changing expressions on even Severus's face were any indication. And what about that thrice damned prophecy?

* * *

Ginny had been right. That night certainly felt like one of the longest in her admittedly short life. At least it was better than when she was fighting Tom for control of her own body; even when her mother tried to take off the ring from her hand. Though why she couldn't get herself to focus on the ring frustrated and frightened her. And the bloody itching was starting to drive her crazy! As she scratched at her arm, she remembered the shocking (quite literally at one point) events of that long night…

"_Ginny, did you know about this ring here?" her father had kindly asked._

_Ginny noticed that her mother had the strangest expression on her face, as if she couldn't decide if she should be outraged, concerned or worried. Still, she shook her head no, as she hadn't even known, much less noticed a ring on her hand._

"_Are you sure? Something like this would be noticeable, I should think."_

"_I'm sure dad, my hand doesn't have anything on it, see?" Ginny wondered what the problem was. Sure, she wanted to marry Harry Potter, but not like this!_

_Again, that strange expression crossed her mum's face. Though this time her dad also had a perplexed expression. Ginny was instantly wary._

"_Ginny, there is a ring on your finger," her dad stated, watching her closely. "Can you see it?"_

_Ginny was surprised to see that yes, her father was right, there was a finger on her hand. It seemed to twist on itself, making her eyes water. Wasn't it a good thing she had the ring? The ring was proof for others, she didn't need to acknowledge it… she blinked. Her mind felt as it was on an important breakthrough, but the thought fled from her. The itching was a bit more insistent._

"_Arthur, perhaps if we held onto the ring for now? She doesn't need the attention…" her mum seemed to be choosing her words very carefully, as if she knew she wanted to say things that she would regret later._

"Don't-_" Ginny hissed._

_Both of her parents adopted a horrified expression, and then her dad grabbed her hand as her mum stepped closer. Ginny realized that something was very, very wrong and that her parents couldn't make this any better. Her breathing became very shallow._

"_Perhaps we should yeowch!" her dad had touched her hand – wasn't there something he was going to take? – and had just as quickly pulled back, nursing his finger and thumb._

_Her mum reached for her then, and Ginny reacted almost instinctively, a sibilant hiss escaping her mouth, "_Don't touch me!"

_Ginny felt her face match her parents horrified expression, knowing then that it wasn't a fluke. Both of her parents could only watch as Ginny ran terrified back into her room, where she stayed up all night crying._

She hadn't felt more alone right then, and for her, the rest of their family vacation was pure torture. Her family was of no help. Her parents were strangely distant, and every time she caught them staring, it was with a sad look in their eyes. She hated that. Her brothers noticed, but didn't quite understand. Bill at least let her know that her parents told them about her new ability; a gift, he called it. More like a curse from Tom, she bitterly thought.

She wondered if Harry felt anything similar. At least Bill gave her something so that she could remember there was a ring on her finger, even if the thought and its importance kept slipping away from her.

At least they'll be going home soon. Nothing else could go wrong now, could it?

* * *

When Harry had found out about his Aunt Marge, he felt horrified. His relatives had never treated him well, but they always wanted him out of their sight. Aunt Marge, however, was just the opposite, even if she equally loathed his existence. And her dogs were terrors, especially since he wasn't allowed to defend himself. If it weren't for the prospect of a Hogsmeade trip, Harry would have just left for the time she would be there. But with a signature hanging in the balance, he was determined to endure, as he has always done. He was hanging in there, right up until the end of the week.

He had lost it then. He couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't stand her, couldn't control the magic, couldn't, couldn't, couldn't… And just like that, he was out on the streets, all his belongings in or strapped onto his trunk, except his owl, Hedwig, who had taken flight and was currently gone.

Something grabbed his attention then, but when he tried to get a good look, he had tripped. He wasn't sure if it was providence or chance that helped him, but that was how he learned to summon the knight bus, even if he what thought he saw was just a big dog. The trip on the knight bus almost made him vow never to use it again. He was starting to wonder if any form of wizarding transportation (with the exception of flying) was smooth, for it didn't seem like it with floo powder and now the knight bus.

Finding the Minister of Magic waiting for him once he got off the bus was quite the worry-maker. At least, it was till Fudge placated him, just seeing him off alright. Harry didn't believe a word out of his mouth, but still, it was the thought that counted, right?

Now if only the damn itching would go away.

* * *

Hermione was understandably upset. There was very little on the fourth founder of Hogwarts. His dark legacy was stricken from most records, and his line faded into obscurity. And now she was on her way back to England, to stay with the others for their shopping trip before heading back to Hogwarts for her third year. She hope that she can find the answers there – and soon.

Though the length of time getting to and through the airport was always a pain.

* * *

Harry had enjoyed his freedom in staying at the Leaky Cauldron, a pub stationed at the entrance of Daigon Alley. He had gotten all his school supplies for the next school year, and doing his homework at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor with free ice cream every half hour was nearly bliss. The one thing he dreaded going to was Gringotts, and he told himself he was just waiting for… for… he gulped, he couldn't even bring himself to say it in his mind! He was determined not to let this get to him. He could do this.

Ginny. His _wife_. There. It felt like a great weight was lifted off his chest, though the itching was now worse than ever. He wondered if Ginny or any of the other Weasleys knew; and if they did, was he a dead man walking?

* * *

Severus Snape knew that Dumbledore had no clue what had happened. Something monumental, if his demeanor was anything to go by. Potter seemed to defy the rules, flaunt them with impunity. Here was just another example. Though, if he was being truthful to himself, it was really the Weasley girl's doing this time, wasn't it? Hadn't he heard of her _fascination_ with all things Harry Potter?

She was suppose to be just another silly girl, but if what Minerva said was true, than she had done something far more.

A pang went through him as he was reminded of another redhead who became a Potter. The thought was quickly squashed. He mustn't care! It was rather amusing to see a rushing Dumbledore, and a blustering one – even if it was very difficult to tell – was just as nearly good. Minerva had almost flayed him alive. Filius Flitwick, the short head of Ravenclaw, and Pomona Sprout, the kindly head of Hufflepuff, certainly straightened out quick behind the stern head of Gryffindor.

Pomona hadn't said much of anything, but Filius had joked about them somehow getting married, and if Dumbledore hadn't so readily seized on that explanation, Snape would've scoffed. Minerva was not satisfied nor was she pleased in the slightest. She even stated she how she was going to check the dorms to see if they did something to see if that was true. Apparently a shared dormitory would appear for married couples, something Snape hadn't known.

It wasn't like anyone had been married during their time in Hogwarts in recent history. Last known time was over 300 years ago! Snape bitterly wondered if Potter, either of them, knew of their change in legal status. Dumbledore certainly left in a big enough hurry after the other three heads left to check, where, Snape had no idea. But here he was, waiting for confirmation from both Minerva and Dumbledore.

At least he hadn't needed to talk to the other professors about that name change. That was just asking for trouble. He wondered if Minerva sent ahead the letter with the name as is. Molly Weasley wouldn't deal well with that at all. Nor would her sons. He shuddered. Maybe Potter would get what was coming to him after all?

* * *

The moment all the Weasleys had arrived back home, with only Charlie heading back to Romania (Bill had come back to check with Gringotts HQ – Ginny figured she knew why), Ginny knew things weren't going to go well for her at all. For there on their kitchen table, were their Hogwarts' letters, with the one addressed to Ginevra M. Potter clearly labeled on top.

Her father also had some news from the ministry that left him grim-faced, and her mother ashen. Only Bill seemed to know what that news was, and he was keeping his mouth shut.

And tomorrow, they were going to Diagon Alley. Ginny felt her stomach drop, the itching she attributed to frayed nerves. Her brothers' stony faces weren't reassuring at all.

_How much more can go wrong?_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Gah, this chapter was a pain, and it just didn't want to flow right. Some characters are harder to pin down than others. Hopefully my chapters will start getting longer and better... Thank you all for your reviews!


	5. Answers?

Professor Minerva McGonagall had spent the rest of her summer in shock. Dumbledore had went to the Ministry, and had stated that while they had gotten married, that if Harry's and Ginny's new status comes out, it won't be from the ministry. When asked further, he just smiled and said it was all taken care of, and that no one there knows. She had wondered how the man had been able to pull that off, but it seemed he wasn't known as one of the greatest wizards for nothing.

And the dorms! If Dumbledore hadn't confirmed it, that would have clinched it. Luckily, she was able to make it more discrete, but the new room for the two was still there. Too bad she was unable to do more, especially if the castle was doing this on its own initiative. It was agreed that they would try and keep up the appearance that nothing had changed however.

Still, she would have to set up an appointment with the two, and make sure things were kept strictly on the up and up.

* * *

Bill was worried about his little sister. She's been having nightmares, teased, and generally having her world come crashing down around her. She even got married to her childhood crush, but Bill was reminded of the trite phrase 'be careful for what you wish for' and could see that this was not how she wanted things to go.

His mother was calling for him, but he was barely aware of answering her summons, for he was too lost in his thoughts

He was sure his family had all noticed, but for all their efforts to try to cheer her up, they couldn't seem to do it right. Charlie was still off in Romania, so he was no help. Percy tried to get her to show her how to go about correcting her life – only thing was that he screwed it up by telling her how her past choices could've changed things. The twins were trying out new gags and pranks, yet they forgot to take into account that she couldn't joke about what had happened to her, not at the current time. Ron tried by being his normal self with her, how he used to be; it was obvious after an hour that things could never go back to how he wanted it to though, however much he tried. And he did try.

It was absently noted that there was an air of excitement for some of the Weasleys, while Percy was indifferent and Ginny seemed to be falling into herself. The Weasley parents were radiating nervousness themselves.

Bill didn't think his approach was any better, but at least it was better than their parents. They became a bit more protective and babied her more. It was all he could do to not tell them off, for he could see how much this alienated Ginny even further. What was worse was that everyone could tell there was a chasm separating them in understanding each other and there was nothing anyone could do about it. So they all tried to pretend everything was perfectly fine, however much it wasn't.

And now they were off to Diagon Alley to meet Harry and go to Gringotts. Watching his family use the Floo one by one, he couldn't help but wonder about Harry, if he had similar problems or something. Shrugging, he figured he would soon find out even as he grabbed some of the green Floo powder and throwing it into the fire.

With a shout of 'Diagon Alley'! Bill was spinning into the Leaky Cauldron. He expertly caught himself coming out, noticing that his family was already heading towards a panicky Harry, or at least that's what Bill could read off of Harry's face. Ron was the first to reach him, but with Mrs. Weasley right there, his brother seemed to give a strangled hello before Harry was swept up by Mrs. Weasley.

Carefully keeping an eye on his sister, Bill went towards them, shaking off the soot from his clothes as the twins patted Harry on the back.

"Harrykins! I heard congratulations are in order!" Fred said, or was it George?

"Not here, not now Fred," Mr. Weasley was quick to interject, watching the semi-crowded pub.

"Harry! Ron!" A girl with bushy brown hair and buck teeth went by Bill, just as he joined the crowd that was his family.

"Hermione!" both Harry and Ron greeted. Bill could see that Harry was looking at him warily, trying to place which of the older Weasley brother he was, he supposed. Best to get that out of the way then.

"Hello, Harry is it? I'm Bill Weasley, the eldest Weasley sibling." Bill shook Harry's hand, even as Harry noted his long hair and earring, they always did grab everyone's attention, or at least those who are meeting him for the first time.

"Don't you work with Gringotts?" Harry asked warily. Ah, so there was a brain buried in there, wasn't there?

"Yes, and that's partly why I'll be coming with you today. It seems awfully peculiar that the ministry had no word but Gringotts does. I wonder who or what else does…?" Bill trailed off thoughtfully.

"Yes, well," Mrs. Weasley politely coughed, "I believe we should get started. If you could take Harry and Ginny, Bill?"

Hermione was quick to interject, "Gringotts knows something? Harry, Ron, why haven't you told me anything?"

"Ah, not here, not now," Mr. Weasley repeated himself to Hermione. "I'm sure they'll fill you in later. I'll take care of the twins then?" At his wife's nod, he continued, "and I'm sure you'll take Ron and Hermione. Percy, will you be alright on your own?"

"Of course, father."

"Great! And we'll meet right back here, alright? Harry, you already bought all your supplies for the school year then?"

"Yes Mr. Weasley sir."

The formally polite response seemed to make everyone awkward all around. After another moment, Percy gave a polite cough and everyone shook themselves before giving a round of good-byes and heading their separate ways.

As the three of them headed to Gringotts, Bill could feel the tension between the two of them. It also struck him as odd when both of them scratched their arms at the exact same time and place. He narrowed his eyes, even as the brown skin of the goblins against the marble of the bank came into view.

The silence among them as the crowd's noise swirled around the three left Bill hoping that this marriage wasn't some sort of mistake. Or maybe it should've been, they were rather young after all… He absently-mindedly gave a nod to the goblins on guard as they entered the majestic bank.

As they walked up to a teller, Bill quietly asked Ginny and Harry if they still had their letters. When both nodded and proceeded to bring them out, he shook his head. It was then he turned to the teller.

"We wish to speak with Gornuk and as an employee of Gringotts, I also wish on behalf of the Potters, wish to speak with him about another matter."

The goblin teller blinked and sneered for just a moment before he scampered off. He quickly returned and motioned for them to have a seat nearby.

"Honored goblin Gornuk will be with you momentarily."

"How rude," Ginny noted as they sat themselves.

"They seem to be very direct to me," Harry shrugged. It was the first time the two had really spoken to each other.

"If you say so," Ginny frowned. This seemed to be the limit for the idle chatter, as it was then another short goblin came forward, redirecting their attention.

"Gornuk will see you now, follow me."

Bill kept a wary eye out as the three of them followed the lowly goblin. Something told him they were going to a room that was almost never seen by wizards or witches. Something really extraordinary must've occurred for them to not follow the regular rules set forth by these very same goblins, or at least their ancestors.

Their footsteps echoed in the mazelike hallways and corridors. Upon reaching one of the carts, Bill was surprised to find that this cart was unlike the carts used to take wizards and witches to their vaults. The biggest and most notable difference was the top where the others didn't have any. The second was the way one side of the cart acted as a boarding ramp as well as a wall; Bill noted that after they had climbed in and it rose up to complete the strange cart. Harry and Ginny didn't seem to realize how unusual this was, or at least were acting like everything was perfectly normal. Maybe it was, Harry seemed to make the abnormal, normal Bill realized.

"First stop, the record chambers," the goblin remarked. Bill raised an eyebrow, even as the cart surged forward.

The goblin seemed rather put out when no one commented, and even sulked when he realized that all of them seemed to rather enjoy the cart ride. Bill didn't smirk at the goblin, but only just. Bill left the couple to enjoy the ride, as he felt that they wouldn't like what the goblins would reveal at the end. Just like how the ride was coming to a stop, he supposed.

"I'll be waiting here, just enter the doors straight ahead. Not like you can miss it."

The three of them nodded, even as this struck Bill as an odd thing to do. The single antechamber had only one set of doors, and these were almost unmarked, except for the goblin's own symbol for Gringotts carved out, something the regular vaults did not have.

However, the room they entered was very plain, almost belying its important status to Gringotts. Only a table on one side with scrolls across its length showed how important this room was. By one of the scrolls was an aged and very important looking goblin. Somehow, they knew this would be Gornuk. The goblin leaned against a metal cane.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Welcome. The records vault is not as important as one might think, Mr. Weasley. Of course, if we weren't curious on the how ourselves, your request would never have been granted."

The three were startled by the strong yet hoarse voice. He was beckoning them over even as he related the reasoning behind this particular vault. Bill felt an icy cloud of apprehension, not even sure what Ginny and Harry felt about this. When he chanced a glance at them, he noticed that they had subconsciously grabbed each other's hands. _There may be something to this marriage, after all._

As they approached the scroll Gornuk leaned on his cane by, Bill recognized the type of scroll it was. The ministry had a similar one after all, and he heard that the unspeakables had something similar as well. He was also able to see the entry that the scroll was open to, as it was no longer the latest entry. Still, what he saw made him gape.

Only when Harry and Ginny both have reached the scroll was Bill able to shake himself out of his stupor. Their reactions were more expressive, almost recoiling in horror, which worried Bill. Even Gornuk frowned at their reactions. There was something more, something to which he was missing.

"As you can see," Gornuk carefully eyed them, "You were married by Salazar Slytherin himself. One must wonder how. And with one of the witness being a phoenix, that marks a special marriage, a blessing, really."

Gornuk would've continued, but when Harry interrupted, Bill felt like he was punched in the gut.

"But why would Voldemort be one of our witnesses? How?"

Gornuk and Bill shared a glance. Apparently neither recognized the significance of the name Tom Riddle. Bill wanted to say something, but Harry continued.

"And this was when I saved Ginny in the Chamber. I killed his memory, so how?"

Bill realized that the sinking feeling in his gut from earlier was heavier and down to the bottom of his toes now. Ginny was openly horrified, Gornuk was frowning and Harry was clenching his fists. Harry's questions were valid, but not the only ones. _And what does he mean, killing his memory?_

Suddenly, the escape of Sirius Black was no longer that important, but still – it conveyed dark omens. The rest of the trip was almost all lost to Bill, but he knew Harry had added Ginny to his vault's security and that he paid for both of their things, including getting Ginny her own wand. He wondered what he could tell the rest of his family.

Only the walk into Olivander's seemed to revive him, their last and – to him – unexpected stop before returning to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Ah, hello –" Olivander broke off, blinking at the group as they entered. The proprietor of the shop seemed to have sensed that things were amiss, for he had frowned. Bill was blinking away his dark thoughts, even as Harry pushed Ginny forward.

"Come on, it's your money too now. At least this is the least I could do." Harry could be stubbornly insistent, it seems. Bill figured that Harry wanted to give the rest of the Weasleys money as well, but knew they would never accept it from him. He supposed this was one way of him getting around that.

"Don't push me! Alright, alright!"

Olivander just shook his head and started with his usual spiel of trying to find a good match for Ginny, but without the commentary. It was eerie. Only after quite a bit of hassle did they find a wand, and when Olivander did speak again, it left Bill unsettled again. It seemed he wasn't the only one either.

"Yew and phoenix feather, 10½ inches. Curious," Olivander once more looked sharply at the group, before nodding and continuing, "Well, then, Mrs. Potter, at will be seven galleons. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley," Here he gave a nod to them even as they all gave a start, "I'm sure you will do great things… yes…" Olivander trailed off as Harry gave him the money, and he stared at them as they left.

Bill felt that there was more to what Olivander was no longer saying as he gave significant looks to Harry especially. There was a story there, he was sure of it. It was also unusual that Olivander wasn't as loquacious as he normally was. Bill shivered. They couldn't leave fast enough for him.

It was almost dark by the time they made it back to the Leaky Cauldron. They were also the last to have arrived back. Bill was not looking forward to the inquisition that was sure to happen.

"About time! I was getting worried! Now, let's eat and then you lot can head off to bed. We have to be ready go early tomorrow."

Bill sighed in relief. It seemed that his parents would wait till after they got the others to school before grilling him.

He was half right.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, hopefully the pacing was alright. And so far all of the comments and questions in your reviews about the story I don't want to answer mostly due to not wanting to give away too much of the story, even as my stating this gives you some sort of hint/clue. Sorry if I'm not personally responding to each review, but I really don't know what else to say. ^^;; Well, besides the obvious - Thank you!


	6. Overhearing

That night was a tense one. Everyone could feel it, and it didn't help that Hermione kept shooting looks across the table at Harry. Ron was too, but his were harder to decipher. Harry was glad the itching stopped, even if it was now painful. He was used to pain though, and it was more a dull throbbing anyways, easily ignored. Ginny didn't seem to have as great of a tolerance for pain it seemed, as Harry noticed she kept wincing. He just wondered if she had the same pain as he did, for her hand kept making abortive attempts at grabbing her arm. He wondered if anyone else noticed.

"Anyways, the parchment was similarly enchanted as the one kept at the ministry, so I'm surprised that's there been no word from them," Bill's voice shook Harry from his reverie. "It was… weird. There's no doubt that it was official, but all it did was give us more questions rather than answers. Did you know that Fawkes was a witness?"

There were gasps at this, though Harry wasn't sure why. The twins, Ron, Ginny and himself didn't understand, but the others did. Why was that important? Too many questions, he thought.

"A phoenix witness? That's… remarkable!" Hermione just couldn't help answer it just then? She continued, "That's a really rare but good sign. Does Professor Dumbledore know about this then?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did," Percy answered. "He knows everything, it seems."

The rest of the dinner was on more mundane topics, even for wizards. Harry thought most wanted to avoid saying more about it, he certainly did. Ginny didn't look much better, she had stayed red for the entire meal. At least he didn't have to share a room with her like this. He didn't want to die yet. Once they finished their meals, Mrs. Weasley shoo'd them all to bed.

When Harry later went down for a drink of water, he heard voices behind a door. He could hear the three oldest Weasleys in a discussion, one he was about to ignore till he heard his name.

"-Harry and Ginny are both so young! And now Harry has to be doubly careful because of Sirius Black on the loose!"

"Molly-"

"Don't you Molly me, Arthur! They're just children!"

"Mum, what about-"

"That just makes it worse! Not only is a dead founder supposedly married them, but you say You-Know-Who ALSO witnessed it? HOW?"

Harry strongly suspected that Mrs. Weasley had burst into tears here.

"Molly, I'm sure that _he_ didn't do it willingly. I suspect none of them did. Especially if one of the founders was involved. Dumbledore must know _something_. We'll see if we can ask him about it later. Bill, you also said something about… that _his_ memory? And how… it's not just a memory, is it?"

"No, dad, it's not. It's… well, I'm gunna try and find out what it really it is, but it sounds like some very dark magic. I've heard stories… and this sounds too much like how past evil wizards would somehow keep themselves alive. If Harry hadn't saved Ginny, her death could have led to You-Know-Who's resurrection (Harry heard gasps at that). I can't be sure, but that's what it sounds like. An ancient Egyptian wizard-"

It was then he realized that he hadn't heard two gasps, but three. With a sinking feeling in his stomach, he turned to see that he wasn't the only one who came down due to being unable to sleep. For there, just steps away, was Ginny.

"-he managed to-"

She was pale, but with her jaw set, determination. She wasn't quite looking at him, but with their eavesdropping, Harry wasn't really surprised.

"-and then it was said-"

Harry wasn't sure what Bill was talking about, but it sounded important, the story itself was not, especially since Bill wasn't saying what he wanted to hear most: what the diary really was. He wondered if it was just another thing Dumbledore kept from him, as the conversation from Harry's first year after the sorcerer's stone fiasco floated forward.

"-And that's it. It's why I'm gunna research that a bit more. Also… is Black really after Harry?"

Harry was startled to hear his name again, especially in conjunction with the mass-murderer. A quick glance at Ginny showed him that her face that was previously regaining color lost it again.

"I'm sure. Fudge told me that Black kept muttering in his sleep, 'He's at Hogwarts. He's at Hogwarts.' Black lost everything that night twelve years ago, and he thinks that killing Harry would bring You-Know-Who back to power."

"But surely with Dumbledore there…"

"Yes, but even so, Fudge has asked him if he could place the Azkaban guards around the school grounds."

"Dementors, at Hogwarts? Is Fudge mad? Dumbledore would never-"

"Albus Dumbledore has already agreed, Bill, but he wasn't happy about it."

"Oh, Arthur, can we talk more about this tomorrow?"

Harry bit his lip and nodding firmly at Ginny, went back to his room. Listening carefully, he could tell that Ginny did the same before the others came out. So many questions, and no one to answer them. Still, at least some things were answered… even if they just gave him more questions.

He scowled. With every answer he got, he could feel how everyone tried to protect him, even as he sought to be free. And his mind drifted to Ginny again… was this how she felt?

The last thing he heard before drifting off was the twins' laughter, something about a badge.

* * *

Harry awoke to a sharp pain in his arm. It had hurt so badly, but after that sharp pain, his arm was left only a weird tingling feeling. Shaking off the feeling he went to change. He stopped as he heard a girl scream from nearby.

_Ginny!_ He could hear the rush of footsteps out in the hallway before hearing Hermione's voice.

"Out, out! Nothing's wrong, it was just a bad shock. She's not even dressed, now OUT!"

Obviously, Hermione had everything under control. He had just taken off his shirt too. Shaking his head, he turned to grab a clean shirt when something caught his eye. His breath caught.

_I think I know why Ginny screamed now._ He was wholly focused on his arm, he never noticed when Ron and the twins barged into his room.

"Harry, c'mon mate, we – what the bloody hell is that?"

Harry was startled to see them in his room, also staring at his arm. The twins recovered their ability to speak first.

"Woah, since when did Harrykins acquire a tattoo?"

"And a snake one at that! Holding out on us, mate?"

Harry could only mutely shake his head. Ron had flushed a bit, but otherwise kept a stony silence. For their on his upper arm, was the picture of a snake, looking like a relative species of the Basilisk that he had fought down in the chambers. Except it didn't feel like an ordinary picture. He couldn't but help think that the snake was somehow _alive_.

"Boys! Hurry up, or we won't have time for breakfast! You too, girls!"

Mrs. Weasley's powerful voice floated up to them, diverting their attention. Harry quickly dove for a shirt. Unfortunately, the others noticed.

"Aw, Harry's embarrassed!" Fred sniggered.

"Wait till we tell the others!" stated George, grinning.

"No!" Harry jerked out. He did _not_ want this to get out.

Ron looked equally repulsed, but still, he said nothing. Harry found that silence ominous and disturbing, but there was nothing he could do about it. At long last, the twins nodded to Harry's request – made in that one word – and they all left to go eat with the family. Harry absently rubbed his arm, shedding pieces of skin.

Breakfast was quickly and noisily consumed as they all raced against time to be ready and on the way to the train for Hogwarts. Harry wanted to talk to his two best friends, but knew he wouldn't be able to till they were on the train. He wasn't sure about Ginny. She still hardly talked to him, but at least she wasn't as red anymore, and she was able to say things in his presence. And she wasn't the only one who wasn't sure about how to deal with the fact they were already married. Maybe Hermione could help them there?

The ministry provided cars were waiting with an air of menace. Harry couldn't help but wonder if they were being provided because of Sirius Black.

"What's with the cars, dad?" Ron asked tactlessly.

"Didn't you know? It's to provide for his bigheadedness!" Fred easily supplied as he wrapped an arm around Ron.

"That's enough, boys." Mrs. Weasley was looking as harried as ever, even as she ushered everyone into the cars. Harry entered the car with Percy, Bill, Hermione and Ron. He blinked as it looked like Bill wasn't happy about the arrangement along with Ron, but for entirely different reasons. It didn't help that he caught the fact that he had looked at Ginny with a slight grimace.

The ride passed in silence. Harry didn't want to talk in front of Percy or Bill, and it seemed that Hermione and Ron felt the same. Still, right before they were to arrive and get off onto the train station, Bill cleared his throat and looked meaningfully straight at Harry.

"Harry, you will take care of my little sister, won't you?"

Ron looked uncomfortable, even as Harry looked into Bill's brown eyes. They were not easy to look into right then, as he felt what he said next would be of great import.

"Of course I would, how can I not?" Harry couldn't help but answer.

This seemed to be the right thing to say, as Bill smiled and the hardness in his eyes disappeared. Percy sniffed.

Once they got out, however, Mr. Weasley seemed very interested in staying with Harry. Harry caught Ginny's eye. Mrs. Weasley seemed to have taken the same position with her as her husband did with him. They shared an acknowledged grimace even as Mr. Weasley paired the others off into going through the barrier.

Once beyond them, he pulled Harry aside before he could head towards the train.

"Harry, listen, there's something I've got to tell you before-"

"I already know, Mr. Weasley," Harry interrupted him. "I, er, heard you last night."

Mr. Weasley didn't look quite so relieved, but he seemed accepting. "Not the way I would want you to have heard, but no harm, right?" He ran a hand through his thinning hair.

"Sorry, but at least you're not breaking your word," Harry apologized. "Anyways, I'm not scared, no one could be worse than Voldemort, right?"

Arthur grimaced. "Just… just don't go looking for Black, alright?"

Harry blinked. There was something odd going on there…

"Arthur! Come on, the train's about to leave!" Mrs. Weasley's voice seemed to be a radar, for she was soon seen heading their way.

"Just a moment dear!" Arthur responded before turning back to Harry. "Harry, promise me!"

"I-"

"Arthur, hurry, or Harry won't make it onto the train! Harry, I've left sandwiches for everyone with Hermione. Be good, ok?" Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry before sending him off, before Mr. Weasley could say anything more, both of them looking harried.

Harry was never more glad to be on the train after the revelations he has had. When he met up with Hermione, Ginny and Ron, he was tempted to say he wanted to talk to them in private, but he was wary of just saying anything right then; especially when the only compartment close to being empty was the one with a man sleeping at the window.

"C'mon in here, I think this is the best we can hope for." Harry closed the door even as he spoke to them.

"Who do you suppose he is?" Ron asked, pointing a thumb at the sleeping figure even as he sat straight across from him.

"R. J. Lupin. It says on his trunk." Hermione was quick to point out, sitting next to Ron, leaving space between them.

"Is he our new Defense teacher, you think?" Ginny reflected, even as she sat inbetween Harry and the man, who snored softly.

"Who else could it be?" Harry stated more than asked, looking at the young man whose hair was going prematurely gray, or so it seemed.

"Hope he's up to it," Ron eyed the professor as if one good hex would clean his clock.

"Well, he's not what I wanted to talk to you about," Harry said, even as he noticed the man's shabby appearance reminded him of others he saw who were out on their luck.

"Are you sure you want to talk now?" Ron glared at Ginny, who 'humphed' and crossed her arms in return.

"Ron!" Hermione was quick to smack him, glancing at Ginny apologetically.

"Ginny already knows," Harry continued briskly, "It's about Sirius Black."

As Harry related the story to Hermione and Ron, he could tell that they seemed more afraid than either he or Ginny. Of course, they had longer to digest the news, Harry reflected ruefully.

"Blimey, he broke out just to kill you?" Ron's face had whitened.

"Oh, Harry, you'll be careful, right?"

"Of course, he'll be fine. He saved me, remember?"

"Yeah, but no one's ever broken out of Azkaban before. I heard the guards are really nasty pieces of work." Ron shuddered.

"Shhh! What's making that noise?"

"Oh, that's Ron's sneakascope. A cheap one too. Ron, put it away, won't you?" Ginny seemed to be talking a lot more in Harry's presence, he noted.

She was also rubbing her arm, and what looked like pieces of skin was sliding out of her sleeve. Harry blinked as he realized it was in the spot that he rubbed his. Hermione also frowned, especially since Harry put his arm in the same spot when he noticed. Ron just stuffed his sneakascope away in a huff, even as he avoided Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, as much as he could while it hissed at him.

"Let Crookshanks out, will you Ron? He needs his space."

"No! Especially not while I have Scabbers! That cat is a menace, Hermione!"

Harry wondered about Hermione's new pet, as he wasn't with the two when they went to the pet shop. He heard at the dinner table last night that the cat kept going after the rat, and from Ron later that Hermione bought the cat just for that reason. Harry thought that rather unfair, till he got a look at its squashed face. Now he wasn't so sure.

"Anyways, I'm looking forward to Hogsmeade now that we're in third year, and how it's the only village that's all magical in all of Britain. I read in Sites of Historical Sorcery that the inn there-"

"It's the sweet shop I want to visit!" Ron interrupted. "Honeydukes is suppose to have the best according to the twins."

"Well, you'll have to tell me and Ginny all about it, won't you?"

"What?" Hermione broke off from her litany that she had continued despite Ron's interruption. "Can't you go, Harry?"

"My guardians didn't sign the form." Harry replied glumly.

Ginny put a comforting hand on his arm, and turned bright red. Harry smiled at her gratefully, even as she tried hard to not look away. Hermione smiled as Ron scowled.

"That reminds me, when Bill took us to Gringotts, we saw the paper for our marriage."

"Yeah, so Bill said last night, so?"

"Ron, listen! I'm sure Bill left out some things last night."

"Thanks Hermione. He did. Apparently, Fawkes wasn't the only witness." Here, Harry hesistated. Looking at Ginny, Harry noticed she wasn't entirely recovered from the chambers. Still, she nodded for him to continue. Both Hermione and Ron noted that byplay.

"Apparently Voldemort was the other witness."

Hermione gasped as Ron's jaw dropped. The sleeping man grunted as he shifted and snored on.

"And we were married by Salazar Slytherin himself."

This time Hermione's jaw fell as Ron inhaled sharply. Scabbers squeaked.

"You and Ginny… married by one of the founders and witnessed by your parents' killer? What kind of messed marriage is that?" Ron ranted loudly, causing the sleeping professor to snort and shift more. Ron looked askance at that.

"Is that why your rings looks like snakes then?" Hermione pointed out quietly.

Ginny shrugged along with Harry, even as Crookshanks meow'd.

The knock on the door later nearly frightened them, as they had quietly digested both sets of news. As they got snacks from the snack cart lady, Ginny flushed more when Harry promptly bought most of it and gave her a good portion of the ones he bought. Hermione tried waking the professor, but he stubbornly slept on.

"Oh, let him sleep, at least he won't hear what we're talking about." Ron stopped Hermione from doing anything more.

Not moments later, their door opened again. In it stood a blond, well-groomed boy, and two towering and thick bodyguards, who just happened to be students. Draco Malfoy and his cronies, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe had come to visit. Rain began to make itself known through sound.

"Well, if it isn't Potty and his Weasel," Malfoy sneered.

"Malfoy…" Ron growled, standing up.

Hermione was quick to catch one arm, Harry the other. The professor snorted again, catching the newcomers' attention. Draco narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Who is that disgraceful lump?"

"That is our new Defense teacher." Harry could hear the relish Hermione put behind her words.

"Yeah, so if you know what's good for you, you'll back off, Malfoy." Ron practically snarled.

Draco looked at them uneasily, eyes briefly laying on each of them before sneering and leaving them. The other two looked at each other for a moment before following. Ron slowly sat back down, even as the sleeping professor continued to snore.

"I'm not going to take anything from him this year," Ron grinned even as he shot a glance at their new teacher. "I suppose you lot will do the same?"

Ginny gave a strained smile while Hermione and Harry both looked at Ron incredulously. Hermione shut the door again and locked it.

"Does," Ginny flushed as her voice broke when everyone turned to her, but she rallied gamely, "Does this happen often?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, it does. You get used to it."

Ron snorted. Hermione glared at him.

"Are you two going to go public with your marriage or are you going to try and keep it under wraps?" Hermione asked, even as she shot Ron a look.

Both Harry and Ginny shook their heads, answering almost in unison, "Private."

The professor shifted again. Talk died down for a while.

"Hey, we're almost there, think its time to change?" Ron broke the silence.

Before anyone could answer, the train began to slow down, even as a chill started to permeate the compartment.

"It's too soon. Why are we stopping early?" Hermione looked frantic as the lights in the train dimmed and died.

"Quiet." The professor was quiet, and they all blinked in the darkness. A sound of someone shuffling outside arose.

"Harry?" A timid voice broke out.

"Neville?" Harry unlocked the door and Neville Longbottom tumbled in at the professor's feet.

"Someone's coming aboard," Ron said as he pressed his face to the window.

"Get in, sit down and be quiet, please," The professor's voice, while mild, had an undertone of steel beneath it. No one argued.

Harry shivered, feeling Ginny doing the same next to him. He idly wondered what happened to the heating. Light flared, and Harry could see a blue flame being held in the professor's hand, something he has seen Hermione done from time to time, but never holding it in her hand. He wondered if he could learn to do that.

It was then that he saw it. A tall figure in the hallway of the train, in a black cloak, a single gnarled and grey hand poking out from underneath. The hand had quickly disappeared, as if the cloaked figure noticed him looking at its hand. A rattling sound, as if it had a hard time breathing, came then, and Harry suddenly felt alone, and he was drowning… distantly, he heard a scream… unforgiving cold clutched at his heart, and something shifted in him.

Darkness took him.

* * *

A/N: Wow, another chapter. Most questions I seem to get in reviews, I just don't want to answer for fear of giving the story away. I do enjoy reading your reviews, and any questions still had by the end of this story I will answer. That could be a while though.

Other than that, not much to say, except I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I dunno when the next one will be up, but I hope soon.


	7. Arrangements

_The chamber wasn't quite as he (she?) remembered it. There was no grime, no bones, no decay. It wasn't dim, but brightly lit. Snakes slithered everywhere, and there was no statue. Where the statue should be, was a wooden door. In a corner, a toad croaked as it sat on an egg. Seeing all as it should be, he entered her study/room. Exiled from his own home! (wait, what?)_

_He lived here now, the betrayal still stinging. Godric was a simple-minded fool! His wife, his children, murdered! And they did nothing, NOTHING for them. Where was the Justice? They never listened to him. Still, his grandchildren lived. And Peverell had left his grandchild a grand heirloom. He wondered if they would recognize the significance of that object, much less his own locket. No matter. (I don't…)_

_It wouldn't do to just rely on just one form of Justice. His heir shall return, but will it be enough? It mattered not. His research led him to believe there was another way to make sure, to know in person. Rowena while intelligent, certainly didn't know wisdom. After all, her fool of a daughter ran off and gotten herself killed. Her only child! At least Helga didn't rely on one child. And now Rowena couldn't have any more. Such a shame. Too bad Godric didn't do the same._

_Still, some of her studies had been useful. Too bad he couldn't get anymore information from her, not while he was supposedly gone. At least his study of soul bonds (now replaced by the much more sane marriage bonds she cooked up – while powerful, soul bonds were dangerous! Especially once you lost your bond mate. After all, he was once soul-bonded…) and horcruxes (and wasn't that a surprise! Rowena, studying such vile magics!) had led to an interesting discovery. He made a new incant, in parseltongue of course, that would change the course of the future. Too bad it wouldn't be known by anyone else. Not that he cared to pass such knowledge._

_Still, just the incant won't do. He needed more, as this would be something unprecedented. But the Peverells proved that Death could be cheated, and the studies on souls (both bonds and horcruxes) enabled him to go beyond anything anyone has ever done before. Still, dangerous magics were involved, especially as Love, Death and more catalysts and part of his studies. The Peverells used that Veil, and he was just basing his work off theirs. Or at least, what he could get his hands on before he was 'exiled.' Still, his control and share of the castle had not been revoked, and stupid, noble Godric would never allow it to be._

_At least the new marriage bond would come in handy, as he couldn't have his new spell be put upon a couple who was soul-bonded nor have their souls split apart. He still needed to make a vessel to transfer the spell and create the marriage, though. At least his authority allowed him to make such a marriage legal and binding; the castle would make sure to have their room ready. The construct before him would be tied to the same magic._

_Still, that was only two ways he could be sure of his desire being fulfilled. Best to have at least three back up plans. And he knew just the thing, too._

_Salazar grinned, eyes glinting in madness._

_

* * *

_

Ginny felt the sting against her cheek as awareness flooded her body, the memory slipping through her addled mind. She shuddered. That wasn't a memory of hers or Tom's. The scar on her head hurt and – her mind nearly crashed at that. She didn't have a scar on her head, Harry did! Voices disrupted her train of thought.

"Ginny! Harry! Wake up! Oh, professor, is this normal? Neville, you'll be okay – Ron, stop slapping them! Those things were just awful, professor. How did you get it to go away? Are they awake yet Ron?"

"Give them a moment, Hermione!" Ginny realized she recognized those voices…

"Amusing as all this is, I need to check with the conductor. Here, give them these pieces of chocolate when they are awake." A crack sounded just then. "And take these pieces for yourselves. I didn't poison them." This new, unfamiliar voice sounded amuse, and as everything came back to her, she could hear crunching and the sounds of footsteps.

Once she opened her eyes, she almost closed them again in pain. The lights were back on, and she forgotten how bright they could be, for magical lamps. And as soon as she blinked, there was a chocolate bar shoved under her nose.

"Here, eat this, Professor Lupin says it should do you a world of good." Her brother obviously agreed, seeing as his mouth was surrounded by chocolate, and the cheerful inflection in his voice that wasn't there when she first heard him speaking seemed to agree.

Tentatively, she nodded and took the bar, taking a small bite out of it. Warmth suffused her being, bringing her to feel alive, and chasing the last of that odd memory away. Now she knew why her dad hated the Azkaban guards. Dementors had now joined Tom for worse experiences in her life, though Tom still held top spot.

As Ginny looked around, she saw Harry chewing his chocolate, his face ashen. Neville Longbottom, a dark haired and pudgy boy, wasn't much better, but Ron and Hermione both seemed to be at least looking somewhat normal. They were both at least looking at the three of them with a wary eye. She brushed her hair out of her face.

"Ginny…" Ron started, his face draining of color as Hermione let out a gasp. This brought the attention of both Harry and Neville, both of whom opened their mouths in shock; Harry swayed and whitened as well.

"What?" She was starting to get annoyed, and it was infinitely better than what those… things made her feel earlier. She resolutely did not look at Harry, as she didn't want to face what was there quite yet.

"You… since when did you have a scar on your head? It looks just like – just like Harry's." Hermione's voice trembled as she spoke.

"I what? I don't have any scars like that." Ginny felt her stomach swoop. She could feel the blood draining away, leaving her feeling empty and hollow. She shook her head.

There was a moment of silence, broken only by the door once more opening. The sleeping professor from before was back, his tired face blank and unreadable. His eyes searched the room, his eyes lasting the longest on Harry.

"I didn't poison the chocolate you know." The professor seemed amused for some reason. "Only those who have had such bad experiences in their pasts should be affected so badly. We should reach Hogwarts shortly."

Ginny nodded at his explanation, his smile making appear much younger. His robes didn't look nearly so shabby anymore. Risking a glance at Harry, she noticed that he too looked much better, as had Neville.

"Professor Lupin?" Hermione's voice betrayed her nervousness, even as the train once more lurched into motion. "What was that?"

"That was one of the guards of Azkaban – A dementor." Lupin's answer carried a tone of finality, and he once more sat down and seemed to relax.

The rest of the train trip passed quietly, each person in their own thoughts, even as Neville kept flicking his eyes over to her and Harry. Hermione and Ron at least did so much more discretely, as the professor sat quietly, and in her mind, watched them discretely. Sure enough, not more than 15 minutes later the train came to their destination.

The rain took them by surprise, and Ginny almost lost track of everyone over Hagrid's booming voice. She couldn't see the half-giant, but it gave her heart that at least he was taking care of the first years. Climbing into a random carriage, she was surprised to find the others she had thought she lost. Harry blinked owlishly before quickly turning away. Hermione helped her in even as Ron gave a frustrated sigh. Sitting besides Hermione, Ginny felt uncomfortable. The carriage started up again shortly, and the sounds seemed to fade away. Unasked questions seemed to stifle all talk in the carriage. Her dreams of a happy marriage and everything she could've remembered wanting before beginning Hogwarts had been crumbling and crashing down around her ears. She could already feel that this year would be no better than her first. Would being married always be like this? Or is it just being around Harry Potter? She had heard the rumors about his first year as well, and it seems that life would always be hard around him. She wish she could gather her courage and just talk to him, but with the way things are now… The brief flash of cold she felt made her retreat further into her thoughts.

The carriage suddenly stopping took her by surprise. Apparently she had been so lost in thought that she hadn't noticed the journey. In silence they all trundled into the great hall, only for their head of house, Professor Minerva McGonagall call for her, Harry and Hermione. She realized that the others were giving Draco Malfoy, a blond pretty boy, dark looks. She must've missed whatever he said while she waited to get out.

She saw the shabby professor move along with Ron to the feast, even as she followed the strict looking professor McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher and the head of Gryffindor House to her office. She was surprised as along the way they were joined by Madam Pomfrey, the school's nurse.

"Professor Lupin sent an owl ahead to let of us know of your reaction to the dementors on the train. I wish to speak with Miss Granger in my office as Madam Pomfrey here check you two for any other problems."

Ginny grimaced, as did Harry. Hermione obediently followed their head of house into her office as Madam Pomfrey clucked her tongue. She, too, produced some chocolate.

"Here, chocolate helps against Dementors."

"We already have some, the professor-" Harry protested, his hands trying to fend off Madam Pomfrey's hands from reaching his forehead.

"Of course it would be you, and at least this one knows his remedies." The nurse stopped trying to check Harry and peered suspiciously at Ginny instead, making her intensely uncomfortable.

Just then the door opened again, and Hermione stepped out, looking pleased. Professor McGonagall smiled and then frowned.

"Poppy? Will they be alright? I still need to talk them before we can head to the feast."

Madam Pomfrey nodded, "Yes, yes, and I daresay that I look forward to our new competent Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I'll be in my office, Minerva."

Their teacher nodded. Hermione frowned at Ginny and Harry even as they stepped into her office.

"Please wait here, Miss Granger, and we can all walk back to the feast together."

With that, the professor closed her door and motioning for the two of them to sit, she sat as well. Looking first at Harry, then at Ginny, she let out a long sigh. Ginny couldn't help but wonder what this was all about, but Harry's presence still had her clamming up. Harry, it seemed, was the same way at the moment.

"Yes, well, I'm not sure that this should be happening, but apparently what I want and what is are not mutually exclusive. I am sure you two are also not so keen on this marriage-" Ginny eyes widened at this, and Harry straightened "-but it is all very cut and dry. Hogwarts has put aside a room for the two of you, and-"

"Wait, what?" Harry found his voice at last. "How did you find out? Do- do all the professors know?"

Professor McGonagall gave him a look before speaking again, "Yes, we have our own ways of finding these things out. Yes, they all know, but we are willing to keep this all under wraps, especially as the headmaster assured us that he took care that those at the ministry do not know. You do wish to keep this under wraps?"

Ginny couldn't nod her head fast enough. As much as she wanted this, she knew that she wasn't the only one to have a crush, and certainly did not wish to bring the ire of fangirls that Harry didn't know he had down onto her head. She noticed Harry nodding as well, and hoped that it wasn't because of her.

"Well, we had to make sure that the others in your house didn't bring it up, so we had to rearrange a few things in your dorms," Professor McGonagall sniffed at this. "So just be aware that the door to your new chambers is in conjunction with that of your dorm mates. We couldn't rightfully place an illusion as it would be too easy to – well. The cover story for you Harry is for extra precautions against anyone wishing you ill, and for Ginny is shall be for recovery from her ordeals. I'm sure they shall suffice. If anyone wishes to enquire further, just refer them to me or the Headmaster. Any questions?"

Ginny was sure she and Harry had lots of questions, but didn't think her head of house would answer, especially if she didn't specifically say Black's name when mentioning protection. Still, it was a good cover story. She shook her head a moment after Harry, prompting a small smile from their professor.

"Then let us join Miss Granger and head to feast, shall we?"

* * *

It had been a long day, Dumbledore decided. Dementors were evil creatures, and should've never been given any job. Worse still, Fudge expected him to have them around Hogwarts, around children! It was enough to even rile his brother. Dumbledore felt a pang of regret then.

Sighing, he brought out a book that he had picked up recently. Tom was still out there, and if he was to be of any help for Harry, he would need to do as much research as possible. He had gotten this book on prophecies to help him with this most recent complication, but he knew that the diary held the truth of Tom's survival. Too bad Harry had to return it, but he figured Riddle to have made more than just the one. Still, it was something. He doubted Harry would tell anyone about it, so no one would know the truth about Riddle's so called memory in a diary. And with this latest complication, he figured it would be best to refresh himself on the intricacies of one.

As he settled down to read at last, he couldn't help but think about the newlyweds, something unheard of in Hogwarts. He had heard that the eldest Weasley child had gone into Gringotts to find out more about the marriage, and he looked forward to hearing all about it as he was sure he would tell his parents, and they in turn would tell him.

He would later wish they hadn't.

* * *

Harry looked around his new room that he now shared with Ginny. It was easy, far too easy to convince everyone of the need of this new room, but he wondered how long this could last. As he fidgeted, he could see Ginny blush heavily on the bed.

Just one bed, and no where else to sleep. For the two of them. It was big enough, but the implications! He never gotten the talk from anyone, but from what he could gleam from overheard conversations, there was more to this than just sleeping in the same bed. He had heard _things_ one does with a girl in bed. They did nothing to help calm his nerves. Obviously, Ginny had heard similar things, as she 'eeped' when she saw the one bed and no where else to sleep. Both of their trunks were next to each other, at the foot of the bed. Neither of them had changed out of their clothes.

Ginny's face was about as red as her hair, and Harry figured his wasn't much better. Still, he figured it was up to him to put things to rights… especially if they were going to be doing this for the rest of the year, maybe for the rest of their lives. Harry made up his mind.

"Ah, Ginny?"

"Yes?" Her voice was slightly strangled, and oddly pitched.

"Why don't we just sleep in our clothes tonight? We can figure out a schedule for changing later, alright?"

She nodded slowly.

"Right. Uh, I'll take the right side of the bed too. So. Yeah." Harry felt his nerves failing him. "Good night."

"G'd nite." Ginny's voice was barely audible.

Pleasantries taken care of for the night, Harry kicked off his shoes and crawled into the right side of the bed. He could feel when Ginny did the same, just before the lights went out. The bed was comfortable, but the extra body in it felt a little awkward, making Harry wonder if this was the right thing to do. He shifted a bit, and felt Ginny shift in response. Before he had time to contemplate if this was going to be a long night, he felt a sudden bout of drowsiness. Yawning, he turned over and he was out.

His dreams were oddly the best he had ever had.

* * *

A/N: Whew! I had a few rough spots there. Not quite how I wanted it, but then I realized I was going to repeat alot of the original book 3 chapter 5 stuff, and just ended up skipping most of it for expedience. Just imagine the feast happening exactly as before, along with whatever Ginny missed as she followed Harry.

Hmm, I know I hadn't personally replied to reviews, and usually just prefer to answer them here if they didn't give anything away, but would you prefer I did actually answer individually?

Thanks for reading, reviewing and letting me know!


	8. Parseltongue

Something slithered across Harry's arm and off his hand. He shivered and pulled the warm body next to him closer into his embrace. Another smooth, scaled rope slithered from somewhere onto his arm, bringing back a sense of warmth and an essence that tickled his sleep-addled thoughts. It was warm and comfortable, and the small body against his felt nice.

Harry smiled before that thought ran through his head again, and he lost that smile as his brain fired up into full wakefulness. He blinked his eyes, and red filled his vision. Harry knew then that this was going to be another one of those days…

* * *

Ginny awoke to a shifting sensation and the warmth at her back disappearing. She moaned in disappointment and opened her eyes to see Harry in a half fearful state as he tried to get out of bed, still tangled in the sheets wrapped around them both. Ginny would later admit that the sight was endearing, but at the moment all she could think of was that she slept in the same bed as Harry Potter.

A soft hiss brought Ginny to her senses, and to her utter shock and horror, two snakes uncoiled – one from Harry's arm and one from hers. Harry's face looked the same as how Ginny thought her face felt like. Especially since she felt the snake had come from her arm... where her snake tattoo was. She felt as if someone had dumped cold water over as she thought of the implications of that.

"_So looooooong, so booooored. Married by rite, married by site. We are at your service, master and mistress."_

Ginny saw Harry gulping, but her mouth felt so very dry. Both snakes had spoken in tandem, and their words had a ring of truth to them. Still, it just confirmed her worst fears. She was now a speaker when she hadn't been before. She looked up in time to see Harry open his mouth and hiss as well.

"_What - where… is this some sort of joke? Who are you two?"_

Ginny gaped at him. Didn't Harry realize he was speaking in Parseltongue? Apparently not, for both he and the snakes blinked.

"_Hey, I can tell the difference now!"_

Ginny and the two snakes stared at Harry. Then the snake on his arm spoke up.

"_You… this was not a natural ability before?" _The green snake seemed worried as it undulated before them.

"_Er, no… not according to the headmaster, I think. And Ginny isn't one either."_ Ginny almost groaned at Harry's casual acceptance over the Dumbledore's ambiguity. Neither snakes looked pleased; instead, they looked alarmed.

"_But then the spell should not have worked, and the marriage ritual should have failed! How then?" _This time it was the red snake on Ginny's arm that spoke.

"_Uh, I think Voldemort – that is, Tom Riddle – somehow gave it to me when he tried to kill me, and when he was, uh, possessing Ginny earlier…" _Harry trailed off uncertainly, his eyes on Ginny as she winced at her experiences.

The snakes looked at each other before glancing at their charges, clearly worried.

"_By Slytherin, this is a travesty! This wasn't supposes to happen at all! Oh Salazar…"_

"_Er, you still haven't told us your names…"_ Ginny realized then that Harry really didn't know much about the wizarding world at all, much less anything else. No wonder Ron was able to make friends with him!

"_Oh, we don't have any… you can name us, if you wish. Still… I wonder… did this Voldemort speak? What can you tell us about him? This could be important…"_

"_Uhm, how about Red and Green?"_ Ginny stared at Harry's originality and shook her head, as both snakes look offended at the suggestions.

"_How about not. Would mistress like to give it a try?"_ The red snake somehow radiated annoyance and amusement.

"_Uh, Ruby and Emerald?"_ Ginny squeaked. Harry's presence was still something to get used to, and it didn't help that they shared the same bed now! Still… _"And please… call me Ginny."_

"_Not much better, but I suppose it'll have to do for now," _the newly dubbed Emerald hissed. _"Now, back to our original questions?"_

"_Voldemort _(Ginny looked like she wanted to shiver)_ does speak the language, and he says he is a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin. Uh, he told me this from his diary, where he stored his memory…"_

"_Impossible!" _Ruby interrupted. _"A memory speaking directly to you? No such thing can exist!"_

"_Then how else do you explain it?" _Harry looked a little annoyed at the interruption, but Ginny was only able to tell because his eyes flashed.

"_Maybe he broke one of the rules? This could be why you two were there…" _Emerald mused.

"_Anyways, he was possessing Ginny, and he's been trying to kill me since I was one. His full name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, and he killed my parents and a bunch of other people. Something happened to him when he first tried to kill me, and he no longer has a body. Uh… he's a half-blood, his mum was the witch he got Slytherin's blood from… And that's about all I know."_

The two snakes looked at each, and they slowly nodded. Ruby spoke up.

"_Yes… it seems that he DID break the rules… and somehow… well, until we get more information, all we can tell you is that you both have a little bit of this… Voldemort in you, permanently." _Both Harry and Ginny looked horrified at the thought. _"But… with the way the spell works… it may have been absorbed, destroyed, or… something else. If nothing else, speaking Parseltongue will forever be a part of you now. And any children you have will be able to as well. It is in your magic and souls, now."_

Ginny felt nauseated as she clenched her fists to try and get a hold of herself. What Ruby had said made her feel dirty and unclean, and judging by Harry's face, he felt the same. This marriage was nothing how she wanted it to be, and every bit of new information was just making it worse. Childhood dreams were crushed and burned to ashes. How could Harry ever love her now? Worse, wizarding marriages were reinforced by magic. They were stuck with it. A thought struck her, and she felt her stomach drop. Did Harry even know how wizarding marriages worked?

"_Let's…" _Harry's voice croaked, and he had to swallow before he could continue. _"Let's just get to breakfast and classes right now. We'll… deal with this later."_

And with that, he grabbed some clothes and rushed into a third door neither had noticed the night before. Ginny supposed it contained their shared loo and other amenities, but the shock left her to move on autopilot. Ruby had gone back to being just a tattoo on her arm, as she supposed Emerald did the same on Harry's arm. She wondered if he, too, was in too much shock to truly react. All this information was just… it was just too much. She mechanically grabbed her things, and as soon as Harry was out, she was in.

Today was going to be a very long day.

* * *

Ginny was right… and then some. It had been a long week, and she still had a hard time speaking with Harry. Though it appeared he reciprocated in that he barely spoke to her as well. It seemed that the only time the two appeared relaxed was when they were asleep and somehow managed to be in each other's arms despite sleeping on opposite sides of the bed with as much as space in-between them as possible when they first fall asleep. She suspected Ruby and Emerald to have had a hand in that, but she hadn't quite worked up the nerve to talk to them again since the first day they had spoken. It was eerie how they could become a part of her and then not be… and it didn't help that they would switch who they were attached to while they slept. A bit creepy too, when she thought about it.

It was nerve-wracking trying to keep the marriage a secret too, and the professors weren't helping. They kept hiccupping at her name, as if they had to remember to call her Weasley, not Potter. Though it did bolster her spirits when she found out Miss Weasley no longer existed, and thus, when Professor Snape took off points, there was no actual point deduction. The best part was how he turned purple and couldn't properly take points off due to the secrecy. The twins were certainly pleased and undoubtedly awed.

From what rumors she heard, Harry's week wasn't any better. Predicted death by his divination teacher, Malfoy tauntings, Hagrid's first teaching assignment gone horribly awry thanks to Malfoy, Snape being his usual self, and Professor McGonagall's docking off points… At least their new Defense professor – Lupin – was pretty cool and laid back – though he choked more than most when he had to call her name in class. It was weird, especially when she had brought his attention to her, he stared at her a bit; the 'déjà vu' he muttered was a bit much, in her opinion.

And hardly anyone would sit next to her. Well, except for Luna Lovegood and Colin Creevey. She sort of knew Luna from before Hogwarts, but when her mother died, Luna changed. Ginny couldn't help but be a little sorry about her, but it was hard to be as close as they had once been. And Colin meant well, but he was a bit over exuberant. Still, it was better than being totally ostracized.

* * *

Saturday dawned bright and clear, but still Ginny refused to wake up. She was comfortable and safe in her husband's arms. Warm, too. Still, something about that sentence was a bit jarring. And when Harry's warm embrace finally disappeared, her mind finally kick started enough to realize that, yes, she was sleeping in the same bed as Harry, and nothing was quite how she wanted it to be. As she blinked and looked up at Harry, however, it looked like that things were about to get worse.

"HOW? How can you stand it?" Harry looked ready to pull out his hair in frustration. Ginny almost quivered in shock from his shout. Still, he continued, "How can you just… accept it? Is it because you got your wish? Is it because I'm rich? Is it because of something else? Tell me!"

"T-that's nnn-not i-it. I-i ju-just wh-want t-to m-mm-make the b-buh-best of t-things…" Ginny faltered. Could nothing ever go right?

Harry narrowed his eyes, even as the two snakes entwined about their arms hissed about being woken up so rudely. Neither of them paid them any heed, so intent were they on each other.

"_This isn't a marriage. It's just a sham. I'll figure out how to get out of this -"_

"_No! You cannot -" _The snakes tried to interrupt Harry's tirade, but he grabbed the snake on his arm and threw it at Ginny, who nearly shrieked at him.

"_DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CANNOT DO!" _Harry's shout sounded weird in Parseltongue, but Ginny wasn't about to point that out. And she didn't have time either, for the next moment he was gone, the door to the boy's dormitory still swinging shut.

The snakes and Ginny looked at one another before Ginny succumbed to tears. Both snakes snorted in disgust.

"_I'll deal with this one, find the other and talk some sense into him… why must they have been so young, couldn't they have the found the chambers once they were older?" _The Ruby snake huffed in annoyance as it slithered off. Ginny noted that it went to the bathroom… and she realized that, like the basilisk, it would be using the pipes to get around the school.

"_Hush, my young charge. He has too many things thrust upon him, and it seems he has no idea how these things work… at least you have the right idea. Still… I guess we can use this time to get you to know each other and used to each other… Though first we must get you to be able to talk in his presence, and be yourself… I don't like how you clam up around him; it's not conducive to a healthy relationship…"_

"_But how? All he sees me as is Ron's little sister, doesn't he? And he obviously think I'm after his fame or money... what can I do?" _Ginny felt a little weird asking advice of a snake that had only recently come into existence, but it seemed it came with a lot of knowledge already there. It even helped her with her schoolwork, along with teaching her a few extra spells…

"_Well, if you weren't already married to him and all, I would've first recommended to try and date a few other guys first, to get a handle of how things are done and more besides, but that option is forever closed to you. And someone else would've had to have told you that, as I wouldn't exist, so… we'll have to do this carefully. First…"_

As Emerald talked to Ginny, she concentrated on her words and tried to put Harry's out of her mind.

* * *

Hermione scowled as she settled into a chair in the Gryffindor common room to do her homework. Breakfast had been a quiet affair, as she had gone early and alone, Ron having slept in and Harry in his separated room with Ginny. How everyone else fell for that ruse amused her, but her use of the time-turner was giving her a headache already. Still, it allowed her to get to her all her classes, so she wasn't about to complain. Ron and Harry had noticed, though, but at least they weren't asking her about it – not yet anyways.

Then there was Harry's and Ginny's situation… it just didn't sit right. Harry and Ginny barely spoke to each other before – not that they did now either – but what truly got her goat was the ceremony itself, and what it could imply. Her research into magical marriage had barely begun, but what she had found out so far meant that it truly was irreversible. But the question begged WHY did Salazar want to marry Harry and Ginny? What was the connection?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Harry storm out of the boys' stairway to their dorms. She scrambled to intercept him before he left the common room, wondering what put him into such a mood. She nearly cringed when at a touch he spun around and almost raised a wand at her. Harry has never done that before; it unnerved her. His hissing at her didn't help, but at least she could say something about that.

"Harry, what? You're hissing, I don't understand."

"Oh, sorry," Harry apologized, "but it's weird how I can just switch to Parseltongue so easily now…"

"Mhmm," Hermione temporized. "What happened, Harry? Why are you so mad?"

Harry's expression seemed to close in for but a moment before he shook his head and smiled at her.

"Why don't we sit down first; is that your homework over there?"

Harry had spotted Hermione's rather messy work area due to her rush to reach Harry in time. Still, it was – Hermione was distracted by a red snake of indeterminable species that was slithering out of a hole in the wall, straight for Harry. She almost screamed if it weren't for Harry hissing at it. The snake, which looked rather flat despite it being a live creature, hissed back indignantly. Hermione cocked an eyebrow. Apparently Harry knew this snake if the way he had his back up from hissing at it said anything. And the snake continued to come closer.

"Harry, since when did you get a pet snake?"

Harry turned to her, face pale as he realized that she was right there and he hadn't let anyone know about the new addition, and he realized that Ginny must not have either. The snake slithered up his leg hidden by his robes now.

Something about that snake nagged at the back of Hermione's mind. And the snake had started hissing again, under Harry's robes. He clenched his fists, gritted his teeth and clamped his eyes shut, anger clearly showing itself to Hermione. Whatever the snake was saying, Harry didn't want to hear, but other signs showed her that the snake was right, and Harry just didn't want to admit it. And he hadn't answered her question yet.

"Harry… is this about your marriage with Ginny?"

A flinch! Ah ha. But why was this bothering him? And the snake was peering at her from underneath Harry's collar by his left ear, no longer hissing. It seemed the snake could understand her, even if she couldn't understand it. _Interesting._

"Is it because she has accepted the marriagem and you haven't?"

Another flinch. Was this why neither boy had spoken as much to her before?

"Is it because she doesn't know you and just wants something of you?"

Harry flinched, but he also grimaced. Hermione knew she had her answer along those lines then. The snake hissed; was it just her, or did that hiss seem to be in approval? Ignoring it for now, she focused once more on Harry.

"Harry, trust me when I say no one would've wanted a m – something like that." Hermione realized that people were starting to trickle in and modified her words accordingly. Being friends with Harry wasn't easy. "Have you two talked to each other at all?"

"How can I? She doesn't say a word in my presence! It's bloody impossible, that's what it is." Harry's answer was indignant, and he showed signs of being in control once more.

Hermione sometimes wondered how he could be so controlled in his actions. Even she wasn't that controlled. She would leave it alone, but someday… Harry never really did talk about his life outside of Hogwarts. Ron was the exact opposite. She was careful in what she talked about, but Harry took it too far. It worried her.

"Why don't you try writing her then? Try to get her to open up?" Harry blinked at the suggestion. Unusual situations required unusual measures, and it isn't like she could say otherwise, the wizarding world being so bloody rigid.

"Can't we just do something about the marriage?"

"You - !" Hermione almost shouted out why he couldn't do that, but she realized that she couldn't do that here. Still, the snake seemed to have the same reaction, all the hissing it was doing in Harry's ear. An earful judging by Harry's facial expression. She hoped no one else noticed the snake.

"Sorry. Alright. I'll… try it your way then, Hermione."

"Good." Hermione smiled. It was a start to normalcy again, not that things around Harry were ever normal. The snake nodded and disappeared under Harry's robes. It didn't come back out in any form she could see though. There was something weird there… But then Harry was asking about her homework and almost all thoughts of trouble left her. Still, there was that nagging, and Harry was speaking to her normally again.

Now if only Ron could grow up and speak to them both normally again too.

* * *

Up in the dormitories, Ron was laying in his bed, having seen Harry leave his special room in a towering storm. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. It bothered him; that much he knew. And what the others had found – what little there was to be found thus far – didn't relieve him in the slightest.

The marriage was valid, and nothing could break it. Ron turned over.

* * *

A/N: That took longer than expected... I'm trying to do longer chapters, but they do take more time and I know the next chapter is going to be sporadically worked on due to real life issues that have come up. Next chapter could be awhile, unfortunately. Still, encouragements and proddings do help.

Also, I have a Beta! You all can thank Miz636 for that. Not quite sure how I picked her up as one, but there ya go. She did Beta this chapter, so you can only blame one day of lateness on her. The rest is mine.

I swear I'm forgetting something, but I can't recall what, so I leave you this and a thank you for all your reviews!


	9. Bumps

Remus Lupin wondered if life wished to mock him. When he was first contacted by Albus Dumbledore about the Defense position, he thought it must be some kind of joke. He hadn't been in contact with the wizarding world for quite some time. He accepted it anyways, after much cajoling from the aged headmaster.

Then came the news that Sirius Black had escaped. From Azkaban. A feat unheard of. After twelve years, why now? Something wasn't right, but then again, that place drove everyone to madness after some time. It just usually didn't allow them the ability to think to escape. Well, the dementors didn't, in any case.

Still, it brought up just why Dumbledore asked him to teach. He would be able to keep an eye on the secret passages that even the headmaster didn't know about. Keep an eye… on _him_. Harry Potter. His best friend's son. The Marauder's legacy. He wouldn't allow Black to destroy the last of them so easily.

He even volunteered to be on board the Hogwarts Express to keep an eye out, just in case. But it wasn't Black that came aboard… Dementors did. He did his job, though, and to think he didn't even have to leave his compartment to make sure Harry was safe! Through some odd twist of fate, he and his companions stayed in his compartment. He was asleep at first, but woke up when the red-headed boy – Ron – started yelling about the cat. The talk about Hogsmeade was almost enough to put him back to sleep if weren't for Harry's (oh, how much he looked like James! Except for his eyes… and the scar) glum discouragement. Oh, how he wished that Harry didn't have to go to those… relatives of his.

But then their conversation took an unusual turn. It took all his considerable Marauding skills not to react to THAT. Harry… Married? He had barely started puberty! And to a red-haired girl – he could almost see James grin at that. Insufferable. Still, the how's and why's threw him for a loop. Including it being entirely legal and a done deal, no getting out of it. Married by one of the founders? Witnessed by his parents' murderer? It was all so surreal!

It wasn't till after the feast that Dumbledore explained a bit more. Yes, the marriage was real. No, the whole wizarding world didn't know. Yes, they were trying to keep it quiet. Yes, it was all very unusual.

Remus growled in frustration. Having been told to wait for Harry to come to him, he watched him when he could. Along with the Weas- No, Potter girl. Formerly Weasley. Harry's wife. He could tell that she liked him, but he sadly couldn't say that the reverse was true. He wished he could say it was like watching Lily and James all over again, but it wasn't, so he couldn't. Harry certainly acted more Lily, if a bit more wary and less outgoing. If Ginevra – no, Ginny; he recalled her vehemence on that when he had first called her name out in class – had acted more like James, it would seem to be a role reversal. She didn't, of course. Even then, they were already married.

In fact, he noticed how little Ginny interacted with her classmates. One Ravenclaw girl – Luna Lovegood, if he recalled correctly – was one of the few who would talk with her. When he brought this up with his fellow professors later, he learned the hows and whys once more. Possession, by Voldemort no less! An enchanted diary, given to her by Lucius Malfoy. The whole thing was enough to turn his stomach. Poor girl. What had happened, exactly?

He wished he could help the two, but until they came to him, his hands were tied. He had promised the headmaster, after all. Oh, how he wished he hadn't. He wished a great many things, but that didn't mean he got those wishes granted. He smiled wistfully and blinked as he realized he had at some point left his office and was just walking around the castle lost in his thoughts.

He was in a little used corridor, one that was a secret passage to help Gryffindors get to their dorms from the Great Hall quicker. He quickly hid when he spotted a very familiar messy head of hair. He wasn't with his tall redheaded friend – Ron – but with the bushy haired girl – Hermione. They hadn't spotted him yet, so he hid before they could, his Marauder instincts kicking in.

"But that's just it, Hermione. How would I know?"

"Harry, that's why you have to talk to her! Get to know her, and let her get to know you. Communication is the key. Not unless you're some sort of mind-reader."

It sounded like Harry was having relationship troubles, Remus mused to himself. Of course, he shouldn't be in this type of situation already, but what was done was done. The portrait guarding the Gryffindor's dorm swung open as Harry and Hermione walked off, this time disgorging a petite red-head – _Harry's wife_, Remus thought – who looked around a bit before spotting Harry. She then stalked forwards, Harry and Hermione having gone to whispers earlier. When Harry did spot the red-head, Remus was forcefully reminded of James being the target of Lily on the warpath.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! I don't know where you get your ideas from, but unless you have a death wish, never say that this is a sham again! I didn't ask for this! Not like this!"

Remus could tell that Hermione was smirking, even as Harry's mouth dropped open. The girl seemed to be flaying into him, and if the lights weren't playing tricks on him, she was also crying. At least no one seemed to be in the area at the moment… wait, scratch that, the yelling seemed to have attracted a crowd, even as the portrait opened again at the end of her sentence letting out the rest of the Weasleys.

"Ginny, look -"

Whatever Harry was going to say, it would be lost as Ginny made a hearty "No!" and proceeded to punch Harry in the stomach. Jaws dropped and gasps were heard all around the tower. Remus couldn't help but smirk a bit at that. He lost it just as quickly as he gained it as Harry clutched his stomach and dropped. Apparently the girl had quite the punch, as Harry had been blown back a couple of feet by the blow as well. Hermione looked horrified while Ginny ran off crying. Sadly, she didn't go anywhere near where Remus was hiding, so he couldn't catch her. He did step out of hiding and surprise everyone when he walked onto the scene.

"Alright, clear outm everyone! What's going on here? Is Harry okay there, Miss Granger?"

A teacher on the scene had the desire effect that Remus had been hoping for. The crowd immediately dispersed except for Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley boys.

"What just happened?" the youngest Weasley – Ron – stupidly asked. Apparently watching his sister punch the guy she had been hoping to marry and did marry like that had put him into shock.

The twins took the challenge up in stride.

"Well dear Ronniekins -"

"Our dear esteemed sister had just decided -"

"That punching Harrykins here -"

"Was the right proper thing to do!"

"He did deserve it a bit, the prat," Hermione said in a sort of I-told-you-so voice.

Harry groaned.

* * *

Having avoided each other for the rest of the day, Harry did not look forward to that night of sleep. Who knew that Ginny could hit so hard? As he got ready for going to sleep, he reflected on the rest of the uneventful day. He rubbed his stomach once more before sitting on the bed he shared with Ginny as he waited for her to get out of the bathroom, where she had been in since he had arrived.

When he heard the door click he looked down at his clenching hands. Who knew apologizing would be so hard? Already rumors had spread about his callous ways towards girls. Hermione even said that he was the one who started it, so he had to apologize first. At least the punch was nothing like Dudley's, who would punch him in the face more often, nor was it like his aunt or uncle, his aunt was more likely to throw something at him while his uncle would use his belt to 'discipline' him. He was more likely to be sent to his cupboard, though.

He heard the door open and footsteps making their way to the bed. It was now or never, Harry thought to himself.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you."

The footsteps stopped. He didn't dare turn to look at Ginny. All sounds except for that of their breathing fell silent. The silence seemed to ring especially loud in his ears.

"I don't know you; I shouldn't accuse you of things when you are in the same situation." Harry held his breath after finishing. His heart was beating wildly in his chest, threatening to overwhelm his hearing, it felt so loud.

"I'm sorry for punching you." The words were spoken so softly and after such a long period of silence Harry wasn't at first sure he had heard her at all. "I didn't want to be married like this. I know I wanted to marry Harry Potter, but I wanted you to actually notice and love me, not this forced marriage."

Harry finally turned to look at Ginny, only to see her staring resolutely at her feet as she stood next to the bed, across the way from him. Harry was reminded forcefully of the chamber, when he was scared that she was already dead. His heart clenched.

"I know my family isn't rich, but that was never why I wanted to marry you. And I know you don't like the fame. I wanted you to see me for me! Not as Ron's little sister or anything."

Harry frowned and looked down. Was that how he saw her? He tried to think about it. It certainly started to feel that way. He sighed.

"_Well, kids, looks like the first hurdle has been cleared~"_

The hissing took both of them off guard as the two snakes uncoiled from their arms.

"_What do you mean?" _Harry questioned.

"_It means that marriages require work out of both of you to function. You will probably argue again in the future; so long as you make up before going to bed together, you should be fine. Just a little advice from our experienced creator. I'm sure your parents will say the same if you ask them," _Ruby answered.

"_Now that that is over with, we will help you two along in understanding each other tonight. In fact, we will be doing it every night. Just so you don't panic when you wake up tomorrow." _Harry was not reassured by Emerald's vague explanation.

"_Right. Just let me finish getting ready for bed then." _Harry hurried to use the restroom. He wondered just what the snakes would do to get them to help understand one another. He was sure he wouldn't like whatever the snakes would do, no matter how pleasant it may actually be.

Ginny just grimaced as he left for the bathroom.

* * *

The next morning Harry woke up refreshed, his dreams still very much in his mind. Dreams of Ginny growing up from her own memories. At least he now knew how the snakes were going to do it… He frowned as he realized what Ginny would be dreaming of. Her gasp of startled wakefulness let him know that his realizations were true. When he turned to look at her, he could see tears forming in her eyes. It seemed his life was more like a nightmare… He just wished she didn't have to experience it, as no one should have to experience it.

Suspicious of her behavior, Harry decided he needed to make sure.

"_Did we just dream of each other's past?" _Harry asked the two snakes, trying to keep Ginny in his vision while not looking at her. Hard to do, really. But Ginny was sufficiently startled enough that he got away with it.

"_Yesss." _Ruby deliberately held the 's' more than what her mouth forced what was necessary from a snake's mouth. _"It was done in order to help you two understand where the other comes from. Normally things would progress at a slower rate naturally as you revealed to each other in time, but we were made to help speed up this process, so that it would be similar to a soul bond. We do not know why, but this is part of our function, part of what gave birth to us."_

Both Harry and Ginny grimaced and shared a look. It was this that let everyone know that, whatever the snakes were doing, it was working.

"_These things will come to us as things progress, so we cannot tell you what else we may do, just that we probably will. I think it may be part of whatever Salazar did."_

Harry frowned more as Ginny shut her eyes tight against tears. The same thought struck both at the same time. They couldn't have possibly seen a memory of Salazar, could they?

* * *

As the weeks passed, Harry and Ginny fell into a rhythm. They would go through the day as they would normally, and only after a certain time would they come together into their room and talk with each other before falling asleep. If their schedules conflicted, they worked it out to another part of the day, but they talked at least once a day. Ron was still a bit standoffish, and Hermione seemed more frazzled by the day, the threat of Sirius Black ever present.

Harry learned about Ginny's flying as Ginny learned about Harry's cupboard. Deep secrets, ones forced to share due to the dreams. The snakes were unapologetic. Still, even with Quidditch practices starting up again (Harry secretly allowing Ginny to borrow his broom from time to time), the established rhythm did not change their lives overly much. But that was before Halloween.

* * *

The day of Halloween arrived, as had their first Hogsmeade weekend of the year. _Well, not for the Potters',_ Harry thought bitterly. If it weren't for the fact that Ginny was more of a part of his life like Hermione and Ron, Harry would've probably felt more left out. Still, it didn't seem right that they were able to go and he wasn't.

Then there was the problem of Ron and Hermione. Ron's pet rat Scabbard has been getting worse and worse, no matter how much Ron has been trying to take care of it. He and Ginny thought the rat was finally approaching old age and death, but Ron seemed to think it was Hermione's new pet, Crookshanks. It didn't help that neither snake liked the rat any better. At least Ron took the rat with him to Hogsmeade. Harry and Ginny decided they would try and actually spend the day together, see if they could do more than just talk a bit at night and sleep together. Ginny was going to wait for him in the library while he saw his other two friends off.

He accompanied Ron and Hermione to the entrance hall, where Filch, the caretaker, was standing inside the front doors, checking off names against a long list, peering suspiciously into every face and making sure that no one was sneaking out who shouldn't be going.

"Staying here, Potter?" shouted Malfoy, who was standing in line with Crabbe and Goyle. "Scared of passing the Dementors?"

Harry ignored him and made his solitary way up the marble staircase, through the deserted corridors, and back to Gryffindor tower, thinking about his invisibility cloak and how it might prove useful for him and Ginny.

"Password?" said the Fat Lady, jerking out of a doze once Harry reached her portrait.

"Fortuna Major," said Harry listlessly.

The portrait swung open, and he climbed through the hole into the common room. It was full of chattering first- and second-years and a few older students, who had obviously visited Hogsmeade so often the novelty had worn off. He wouldn't have bothered looking at any of them if one them hadn't shouted for his attention the moment he stepped into the room.

"Harry! Harry! Hi, Harry!"

It was Colin Creevey, a second year who was deeply in awe of Harry and never missed an opportunity to speak to him. Harry would've grimaced and decided that the invisibility cloak wasn't worth going through Colin for.

"Aren't you going to Hogsmeade, Harry? Why not? Hey —" Colin looked eagerly around at his friends — "you can come and sit with us, if you like, Harry!"

"Er- No thanks, Colin. I forgot I was supposed to meet Ginny at the library."

Colin blinked. "Trying to patch things up with her? Alright Harry, good luck!"

Colin's comment made Harry remember that Harry and Ginny had to stick out of sight of each other when in public due to their very first fight to keep up pretense and to lay off any suspicions of their private life. It was Hermione's idea, and one that caused Harry a slight pang and the snakes to think that it was a very Slytherin idea. Harry and Ginny didn't like that fact, but they accepted it anyways. Merlin knew they didn't want the fact that they were already married a public affair.

As he left, he could hear the fat lady complaining after him. He chuckled a bit at that. His somber mood was beginning to lift.

Talking with Ginny only served to heighten his mood. They mostly discussed schoolwork, and it wasn't very long before the librarian, Madam Pince, kicked them out with her sharp gaze and sharper tongue.

Harry and Ginny didn't go back to the common room after being kicked out of the library; they climbed a staircase, thinking vaguely of visiting the Owlery to see Hedwig, and were walking along another corridor when a voice from inside one of the rooms said, "Harry?"

Harry doubled back, Ginny in tow, to see who had spoken and met Professor Lupin, looking around his office door.

"What are you doing?" asked the Lupin, almost missing the fact that Ginny was with him. "Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"Hogsmeade," said Harry, in a would-be casual voice.

"Ah," said Lupin. He considered the couple for a moment. "Why don't you come in? I've just taken delivery of a Grindylow for our next lesson."

"A what?" Ginny felt compelled to ask.

They followed Lupin into his office. One thing in the corner stood immediately grabbed their attention: a very large tank of water. In it, a sickly green creature with sharp little horns had its face pressed against the glass, pulling faces and flexing its long, spindly fingers.

"Water demon," said Lupin, surveying the Grindylow thoughtfully. "We shouldn't have much difficulty with him, not after the Kappas. The trick is to break his grip. You notice the abnormally long fingers? Strong, but very brittle."

The Grindylow bared its green teeth and then buried itself in a tangle of weeds in a corner.

"Cup of tea?" Lupin said, looking around for his kettle. "I was just thinking of making one."

"All right," said Harry awkwardly.

Lupin tapped the kettle with his wand and a blast of steam issued suddenly from the spout.

"Sit down," said Lupin, taking the lid off a dusty tin. "I've only got teabags, I'm afraid — but I daresay you've had enough of tea leaves?"

Harry looked at him. Lupin's eyes were twinkling. Ginny narrowed her eyes.

"How did you know about that?" Harry asked.

"Professor McGonagall told me," said Lupin, passing Harry a chipped mug of tea, Ginny soon after. "You're not worried, are you?"

"No," said Harry.

Harry thought for a moment of telling Lupin about the dog he'd seen in Magnolia Crescent but decided not to. Ginny was the only person he confided that to, and even then, he wouldn't have if it weren't for the snakes. He also didn't want Lupin to think he was a coward, especially since Lupin already seemed to think he couldn't cope with a Boggart.

Something of Harry's thoughts seemed to have shown on his face, because Lupin said, "Anything worrying you, Harry?"

"No," Harry lied. He drank a bit of tea and watched the Grindylow brandishing a fist at him. "Yes," he said suddenly, putting his tea down on Lupin's desk. "You know that day we fought the Boggart?"

"Yes," said Lupin slowly.

"Why didn't you let me fight it?" said Harry abruptly.

Lupin raised his eyebrows.

"I would have thought that was obvious, Harry," he said, sounding surprised.

Harry, who had expected Lupin to deny that he'd done any such thing, was taken aback.

"Why?" he said again.

"Well," said Lupin, frowning slightly, "I assumed that if the Boggart faced you, it would assume the shape of Lord Voldemort."

Harry stared. Not only was this the last answer he'd expected, but Lupin had said Voldemort's name. The only person Harry had ever heard say the name aloud (apart from himself) was Professor Dumbledore (Ginny was working on it though, and she proved it here when she didn't shudder at his name).

"Clearly, I was wrong," said Lupin, still frowning at Harry. "But I didn't think it a good idea for Lord Voldemort to materialize in the staffroom. I imagined that people would panic."

"I didn't think of Voldemort," said Harry honestly. "I — I remembered those Dementors." Ginny nodded in support. To her chagrin, neither of them seemed to have remembered she was there. She almost pouted.

"I see," said Lupin thoughtfully. "Well, well… I'm impressed." He smiled slightly at the look of surprise on Harry's face. "That suggests that what you fear most of all is — fear. Very wise, Harry."

Harry didn't know what to say to that, so he drank some more tea.

"So you've been thinking that I didn't believe you capable of fighting the Boggart?" said Lupin shrewdly.

"Well… yeah," said Harry. He was suddenly feeling a lot happier.

"Professor Lupin, you know the Dementors —"

He was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," called Lupin.

The door opened, and in came Snape. He was carrying a goblet, which was smoking faintly, and stopped at the sight of Harry, his black eyes narrowing. His eyes also took in Ginny but easily dismissed her. She was fuming, but somehow, she managed to hold her tongue. There was just something about their professor…

"Ah, Severus," said Lupin, smiling. "Thanks very much. Could you leave it here on the desk for me?"

Snape set down the smoking goblet, his eyes wandering between Harry and Lupin.

"I was just showing Harry my Grindylow," said Lupin pleasantly, pointing at the tank.

"Fascinating," said Snape, without looking at it. "You should drink that directly, Lupin."

"Yes, Yes, I will," said Lupin.

"I made an entire cauldronful," Snape continued. "If you need more."

"I should probably have some again tomorrow. Thanks very much, Severus."

"Not at all," said Snape, but there was a look in his eye Harry didn't like. He backed out of the room, unsmiling and watchful.

Harry looked curiously at the goblet. Lupin smiled. Ginny mimed gagging.

"Professor Snape has very kindly concocted a potion for me," he said. "I have never been much of a potion-brewer and this one is particularly complex." He picked up the goblet and sniffed it. "Pity sugar makes it useless," he added, taking a sip and shuddering.

"Why —?" Harry began. Lupin looked at him and answered the unfinished question.

"I've been feeling a bit off-color," he said. "This potion is the only thing that helps. I am very lucky to be working alongside Professor Snape; there aren't many wizards who are up to making it."

Professor Lupin took another sip and Harry had a crazy urge to knock the goblet out of his hands. Ginny's hold upon his arm brought back into his mind that Ginny had been uncharacteristically quiet. The thought was driven from his mind just as quickly.

"Professor Snape's very interested in the Dark Arts," he blurted out.

"Really?" said Lupin, looking only mildly interested as he took another gulp of potion.

"Some people reckon —" Harry hesitated, then plunged recklessly on, "some people reckon he'd do anything to get the Defense Against the Dark Arts job."

Lupin drained the goblet and pulled a face.

"Disgusting," he said. "Well, Harry, I'd better get back to work. See you at the feast later."

"Right," said Harry, putting down his empty teacup; Ginny was already standing.

The empty goblet was still smoking.

* * *

"There you go," said Ron. "We got as much as we could carry."

A shower of brilliantly colored sweets fell into Harry and Ginny's lap. It was dusk, and Ron and Hermione had just turned up in the common room, pink-faced from the cold wind and looking as though they'd had the time of their lives. Ron seemed to have finally thawed again.

"Thanks," said Harry, picking up a packet of tiny black Pepper Imps. "What's Hogsmeade like? Where did you go?"

By the sound of it — everywhere. Dervish and Banges, the wizarding equipment shop, Zonko's Joke Shop, into the Three Broomsticks for foaming mugs of hot butterbeer, and many places besides.

"The post office, Harry! About two hundred owls, all sitting on shelves, all color-coded depending on how fast you want your letter to get there!"

"Honeydukes has got a new kind of fudge; they were giving out free samples, there's a bit, look —"

"We think we saw an ogre, honestly, they get all sorts at the Three Broomsticks —"

"Wish we could have brought you some butterbeer, really warms you up —"

"What did you two do?" said Hermione, looking anxious. "Did you get any work done?"

"No," said Harry. "Lupin made me a cup of tea in his office. And then Snape came in…"

He told them all about the goblet. Ron's mouth fell open.

"Lupin drank it?" he gasped. "Is he mad?"

Hermione checked her watch.

"We'd better go down, you know, the feast'll be starting in five minutes." They hurried through the portrait hole and into the crowd, still discussing Snape.

"But if he — you know —" Hermione dropped her voice, glancing nervously around, "if he was trying to — to poison Lupin — he wouldn't have done it in front of Harry."

"Yeah, maybe," said Harry as they reached the entrance hall and crossed into the Great Hall. It had been decorated with hundreds and hundreds of candle-filled pumpkins, a cloud of fluttering live bats, and many flaming orange streamers, which were swimming lazily across the stormy ceiling like brilliant watersnakes.

The food was delicious; even Hermione and Ron, who were full to bursting with Honeydukes sweets, managed second helpings of everything.

Harry kept glancing at the staff table. Professor Lupin looked cheerful and as well as he ever did; he was talking animatedly to tiny little Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher. Harry moved his eyes along the table, to the place where Snape sat. Was he imagining it, or were Snape's eyes flickering toward Lupin more often than was natural?

The feast finished with an entertainment provided by the Hogwarts ghosts. They popped out of the walls and tables to do a bit of formation gliding; Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, had a great success with a reenactment of his own botched beheading.

It had been such a pleasant evening that Harry's good mood couldn't even be spoiled by Malfoy, who shouted through the crowd as they all left the hall, "The Dementors send their love, Potter!"

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione followed the rest of the Gryffindors along the usual path to Gryffindor Tower, but when they reached the corridor that ended with the portrait of the Fat Lady, they found it jammed with students.

"Why isn't anyone going in?" said Ron curiously.

Harry peered over the heads in front of him. The portrait seemed to be closed.

"Let me through, please," came Percy's voice, and he came bustling importantly through the crowd. "What's the holdup here? You can't all have forgotten the password — excuse me, I'm Head Boy —"

And then a silence fell over the crowd, from the front first, so that a chill seemed to spread down the corridor. They heard Percy say, in a suddenly sharp voice, "Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick."

People's heads turned; those at the back were standing on tiptoe.

"What's going on?" said Ginny, too short to see past the other students. Harry shook his head to let her know he had as much clue as she did.

A moment later, Professor Dumbledore was there, sweeping toward the portrait; the Gryffindors squeezed together to let him through, and Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione moved closer to see what the trouble was.

"Oh, my —" Hermione grabbed Harry's arm. Both Weasleys frowned momentarily at her.

The Fat Lady had vanished from her portrait, which had been slashed so viciously that strips of canvas littered the floor; great chunks of it had been torn away completely.

Dumbledore took one quick look at the ruined painting and turned, his eyes somber, to see Professors McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape hurrying toward him.

"We need to find her," said Dumbledore. "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

"You'll be lucky!" said a cackling voice.

It was Peeves the Poltergeist, bobbing over the crowd and looking delighted, as he always did, at the sight of wreckage or worry.

"What do you mean, Peeves?" said Dumbledore calmly, and Peeves's grin faded a little. He didn't dare taunt Dumbledore. Instead he adopted an oily voice that was no better than his cackle.

"Ashamed, Your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful," he said happily. "Poor thing," he added unconvincingly.

"Did she say who did it?" asked Dumbledore quietly.

"Oh yes, Professorhead," said Peeves, with the air of one cradling a large bombshell in his arms. "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see." Peeves flipped over and grinned at Dumbledore from between his own legs. "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

* * *

A/N: Now wasn't that a long time coming? Yes, The latter half of this chapter I did indeed get from the book, but if you notice, there are several subtle changes. Not everything has been so severely changed that canon events are still happening. It was also a matter of me trying to move things along and show some of the bumps in the road for the two. I could've taken Darth Marrs' approach, but it seemed to me that a few key things are different, so they aren't reacting as badly. Another is that I really agonized over how to best approach this, without bogging myself down in it. I don't think I made it but that's why I'm writing this. Practice, practice, practice.

The next chapter will probably be similar to the last part of this one, as in that you will see similiar events to canon, with subtle changes. Please keep in mind that this is an altered story, not meant for making any sort of money and that copyright laws are in place for a reason. I feel that this disclaimer is especially important with this chapter, as I did not just use some of my own words but had to borrow them.

With that out of the way, I thank you for diligent patience, as life continues as life wills. Thank you all for reading and reviewing.


	10. Ill Informed

"Professor Lupin is hiding something. Maybe several something's."

Ginny's whispers were quiet enough that only those who were close by could hear her. The attack on the portrait had led to a great big slumber party in the great hall. Those who knew why didn't view this in quite the same way as those who were brought here and not told. Hermione and Ron were close enough to Harry and Ginny to hear Ginny's whispers, but no one else was. The married couple was glad that the snakes told them that they could keep up appearances and sleep somewhat separately as to not arouse suspicions. They weren't quite as happy when the snakes mentioned how Slytherin of them that was.

Harry just looked at her curiously. Hermione smirked. It was Ron who broke the silence that fell after that statement, making sure Percy was nowhere near by.

"But he seems to be the best teacher we've had so far! What would he have to hide?"

Both Ginny and Hermione opened their mouths to say something when they heard footsteps. All of them quickly pretended to be asleep when voices drifted towards them. The conversation they overheard was quite baffling, if not a trifle disconcerting. At least it didn't keep them awake that much longer. Harry had a Quidditch match coming up, and he knew he would need all the sleep he can get.

* * *

_He had at last found it. The hidden chambers were real, the monster was real. All the years of following leads had finally proven fruitful. Even researching in the restricted section had proven fruitful. He knew what he had to do. His diary he had so painstakingly put together would be the first. Only Dumbledore suspected, him but he couldn't do much about that. He just needed to be careful. He didn't tarry long in the chambers; he couldn't. People would notice, and that could ruin everything._

"Come," h_e hissed. The basilisk (such a magnificent creature!) followed. The bathroom the entrance was hidden at did not use to be such. Modern convenience that, even if it was not all that modern. The magic world was still somewhat archaic, after all. But what need of modern conveniences when you had magic at your disposal, anyway? It only made his way to greatness that much easier._

_A girl was crying in the stall. No one was supposed to be here! The bathroom was empty earlier! Too late now, might as well take advantage. That was, after all, the creed of Slytherin house, was it not? And it would allow him to take care of multiple problems at once! The big, dumb oaf would be perfect to blame as well. No one would miss the girl either. This would be his first big step to greatness._

_He even had a new name he gave to his minions. Voldemort had such a nice ring to it._

* * *

Harry woke with a start. It had happened again. His eyes searched for another, even as he took in the others surrounding his bed, worried. There were his two closest friends, Hermione and Ron, both clearly shaken. The twins, Fred and George, grim faced nearby. The chaser trio of Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, and Angelina Johnson from the Gryffindor team, Lee Jordan hovering in the background… Somehow, he was back in the hospital after another Quidditch game. The sight was becoming rather familiar in a morbid way. Finally, he spotted the chocolate eyes he was looking for and confirming what he saw in her eyes. They would be talking about that later, he knew. But first…

"Did we win?"

Ginny's face cracked a brief smile. Harry was the only one to notice.

* * *

"_Impossible! You should not be sharing any dreams, especially not ones that don't belong to either of you! Only soul magic could have affected the ritual that married the two of you! But what could have interfered? Surely not the possession!"_

Harry and Ginny were once more back in their shared room, first looking at each other, then their familiar snakes. It was getting easier to tell what the other was thinking, being as enmeshed into each other's lives as they were. The snakes' assurances were anything but. They both grimaced.

"_Er… what do you mean by soul magic?" _Harry tentatively asked.

The snakes cringed. It looked they would have to talk to their charges about their woeful lack of knowledge in magic.

"_Soul magic affects the soul. The most notable and often used in the wars before the founding of the school was the killing curse, Avada Kedavra. This curse would forcibly severe the connection between body and soul, effectively killing the person. Most magic that involves changing the self like an Animagus or dealing with things such as love are considered soul magics. This is because the soul is considered the core of a person, who they effectively ARE. You can disguise yourself with Polyjuice, but that doesn't change who you are._

"_However, there are different levels of soul magic. An Animagus, something you can no longer become, really brings out the animal associated with their soul and anyone that has a special connection with them. The Patronus is giving the soul and its connection form, something Dementors cannot tolerate. But these things along with the killing curse do not unduly change who you are, while the reverse is true._

"_Very rarely is there soul magic that changes who you are. A soul bond is one such thing and something Salazar took great pains to not do to you. This is because it effectively makes two people one. Their soul becomes so intertwined that you would not be able to tell the difference between the two. They share experiences and memories and are extremely powerful. The reason this fell out of favor is due to the myriad of downsides. For instance, when one is killed, so is the other. Another reason is that doing so to incompatible souls can severely damage them, if not outright kill them. Too many have tried to soul bond with one that is not compatible with them. And since there hasn't been any way to tell if one is or not, this bond fell into disfavor long before the founder's time._

"_Sadly, that is one of the few soul magic of that type that is not considered dark or vile. Others usually damage the soul in some way, if not outright mutilating it. One of the most horrible to do so is a Horcrux, something not even Salazar himself would care for. Fortunately, the means to make one has been lost. Only the darkest of wizards would even attempt to make one, if they ever found the means to do so. These are the only form of magics that could have possibly changed and caused Salazar's ritual to not work as intended._

"_Now… do you understand why this dreaming of others is of import? You should only be sharing memories because we copied them from you. You should have the only thing that normally a soul bond would provide, without being tethered to each other… By which we mean that your magical core being shared, not your souls. Thus you are more powerful now then you were before. What other soul magic could possibly be involved?"_

Harry and Ginny gaped at the snakes. Then Ginny's face morphed into one of horror as she turned to Harry.

"Harry… Voldemort is considered one of the darkest of wizards… Do you think it's possible he made a Horcrux?"

"Er… I guess that would depend on what it does. Would it make him no longer completely human so he wouldn't die when the killing curse rebounded on him?"

Ginny and Harry both jumped when they heard the strangest sound coming from their familiars. The snakes looked like they had swallowed their own tongues. Ginny narrowed her eyes before asking something that made Harry's blood run cold.

"_Tell me everything you know about Horcruxes."_

* * *

Harry and Ginny stared at the snakes when they had finished. Slowly, as if moving faster would knock out everything the snakes said, they turned towards each other. Recognition flared and horror struck them as they realized how very familiar it all sounded.

"_T-that was a H-Horcrux! Harry!"_

"_I know, Ginny. I – should we tell Dumbledore?" _Harry wrapped his arms around his wife, holding her close as she huddled against him. Her cheeks remained dry even as her eyes watered. At least now he understood how Tom Riddle – Voldemort – survived.

"_N-no. B-because what if… what if he made more?"_

Harry's mouth worked up and down in horror, his voice robbed of speech. And he knew there must be, for how else would his so-called marriage be witnessed by Voldemort?

"_W-what if t-th-there is a-anoth-ther o-one d-down t-t-there?"_

"_What? No! What-"_

Both Ginny and Harry ignored the snakes as they continued on, the horrifying realization making his insides shrivel.

"_We'll have to go look. Later." _Harry didn't know if he was trying to comfort Ginny or himself. Ginny could only nod.

* * *

If only they could see him now. Famous for a murder he didn't commit, who had everything he ever wanted and threw it all away for a madman (just not in the way people thought). Still, he was a Marauder; he would survive on what he could. He even befriended a cat! A cat! Him! Friends! If that didn't tell people how low he fell to survive and get his revenge, he didn't know what would.

Of course, that had nothing on what the cat had been able to convey to him about his godson. At least it was to a redhead… James would've been insufferable otherwise. Admittedly, from what he could tell, James would be insufferable anyway. Harry certainly found his redhead and got together with her far quicker than Prongs did!

Still… it was nearing Christmas time… and he still had to get Harry's gift! And perhaps one for his young bride… after all, no one knew that he knew! Even if he had to be told by a cat. Though that would explain the scent he caught off the girl while watching the game earlier.

Well, at least he knew what to get Harry, if not his wife. Well, his wife would just have to accept that she got the same thing as Harry; hopefully she'll appreciate the thought behind the gesture. Now if he could just convince the cat to help him, everything would be set.

* * *

Christmas had come and went, and Demelza couldn't have been happier. She had gotten what she wanted for the holidays, and her friend Vicky had just brought in the latest edition of Witch Weekly. They were poring over one of the articles ("10 ways to make the most of your glamours") when she noticed that the Harry Potter and his friends were arguing… in public! She nudged her friend, and when she looked up, Demelza gestured to the center of the common room, just as the voices became distinct.

"-all, I had to Harry!" This came from the bushy-haired know-it-all, Grainer, or something like that.

"Ooooh, think there's trouble in paradise?" her friend whispered.

"Shh! I wanna listen! Everyone else is!" Demelza could see that the entire common room was slowly becoming interested in the fight in the middle of the common room as Harry seemed to be arguing with both of his friends, instead of normally looking to be the peacemaker between the all too common fights between Red and Grainer.

"But what about MY broom? You didn't have to take that too!" Demelza gave a start as she realized that there was a FOURTH person in that argument. It was made worse when she recognized that the other girl was supposed to be her roommate, Red's sister – Virginia, she thought.

"Say, isn't that Ginny?" Demelza barely acknowledged Vicky's question as shock had settled in. Apparently, no one really noticed her either as it seemed the entire common room went dead silent at her voice. Not that those who were in the center of the unfolding drama paid any attention.

Just then Romilda came down from their dorm, glancing at the escalating argument that was unfolding.

"What's going on now? Are Ron and Hermione fighting again?"

"-Don't even fly! Of course –"

"Surprisingly, no. It's Harry against Hermione and Ron!" Demelza excitedly gushed. "I dunno why though…"

"What? But-" What Romilda was about to say was lost as they saw Ron howling with what looked to be bats flapping about his face. It wasn't long before he disappeared back up into the boys' dorm.

Everyone looked astonished at what happened. And then as one, they turned towards the caster, the red-headed witch that was standing next to Harry Potter (as he, too, was staring at the girl). A sandy haired boy muttered something about not messing with that witch; Demelza spotted Colin nearby, snapping a photo. The quiet lasted only a moment as Harry carefully put his hand on Ginny's shoulder, something that would have normally gone unnoticed, if not for what happened next.

"Ginny! You know why both of yours had to be taken… You have to listen to reason, Ginny! Harry…"

"Why both? What are they talking about?" an unfamiliar voice murmured, too quiet for the people near Harry to hear, but close enough for Demelza. She turned towards the voice and took note of the pudgy, dark haired boy. "Will we finally get to know why Harry isn't in our dorm anymore?"

Demelza's eyes widen as she took that in. Harry wasn't in his dorm room? Vicky voiced the other thought in her mind before it fully formed.

"Ginny isn't either… Do you think that they are sharing a room?"

The boy turned towards the girls his mouth forming an 'O' of surprise. His dark eyes widened before narrowing and glancing between them and the quartet. Apparently the one called Ron was recovering from whatever spell the redheaded witch cast on him as Herminy or something was now quietly talking to the other two, inaudible to her ears. And then all eyes tracked to the brother, who apparently missed the message that things shouldn't be shouted out for the rest of the common room to hear.

"Just because you're now-" the tall, lanky boy was bellowing at the couple, even as the other girl spun around and more redheaded boys sat up and took notice, all shouting the same thing.

"RON! NO!"

"-married!" The boy finally noticed the crowd and realized just what he had done exactly, judging by his paling face, Demelza realized excitedly. He had just let loose such juicy information and on the Boy-Who-Lived, too! The flurry of activity that converged on him to stop what he was saying became barely worth a foot note – for it was already too late.

* * *

_Salazar had it at last, and barely in time too. A way to cheat death. It would require a bonded couple and the hallows, but he had a way! Now, he just needed a method to get the right connections going… something to make sure that everything went according to plan… to nudge things in the proper order._

_He glanced at where he placed his snake hatchery, seeing his two of his prized pets mating. The smile he acquired threatened to cover half his face._

* * *

A/N: Sorry for this being so late. Beta was busy, and I've forgotten that I had it done back around christmas time. Sorry. But here ya go!


End file.
